Fixing Hearts
by wolf master97
Summary: Heart broken and alone many cats close to the 3 are depressed and heartbroken. Jayfeather must repair them, then confront Jay's Wing's amazing battle skills bleeding into him and Half Moon's return. Half Moon X Jayfeather Beginings a little slow, go to chapter 5 or 6 to get the action started, I think.
1. Daily Pains

**Hey Wolf master here, this is my first story so no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the Warriors cats but I do own Sagemind, Emeraldkit Rubykit, and Saphirekit.**

Chapter 1: Daily Pains

Light came into the Medicine cats den, warming his fur.

"Mmmmrrrr" Jayfeather moaned and stood up and stretched.

"Morning Jayfeather," Briarlight meowed as she padded up to him. Ever since Millie's twolegs found her and fixed her legs, she had been a lot happier.

"Morning, how's Mousewhisker?" Jayfeather asked.

"Good, his pads are better," she replied. "Thornclaw keeps fussing over me exploring."

"Why wouldn't he? He's worried about you and his kits." Jayfeather meowed, "I'm surprised you can explore with those kits slowing you down." It was true, Thornclaw and Briarlight had become mates, and she was pregnant with 5 kits.

_"If we had kits, just think about how brave they would be." _Jayfeather's expression grew dim and he turned his face to the ground, _Half Moon _the thought of the she cat he loved pained his soul, _I'm sorry I could have stayed , I had the power but I didn't use it, I'm so sorry._

"Jayfeather, are you ok?" Briarlight asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Ok and for the record I'm not fat or clumsy, you can't see so you really don't know." Briarlight meowed. Jayfeather let a murmur of laughter leave his maw. After which he left his den to collect herbs. He quickly detected Lionblaze shuffling along; his paws didn't even leave the ground. Ever since Cinderheart left him he'd been so depressed. Rarely doing anything but sleep, eat, and cry. He spoke so rarely some cats said he had a 30 word per day limit. Not even the occasional visit from Cinderheart cheered him up; in fact, it did the exact opposite. _Poor Lionblaze,_ Jayfeather thought. _I know how you feel brother, only I never had a chance to be with my love._ Jayfeather padded on, out into the forest.

He was at his herb patch by the abandoned twoleg place. He just finished collecting the necessary catmint, when a familiar sadness hit his nose. A stream of sadness that branched with many pools and puddles feeding it._ Leafpool_.

Jayfeather spun and the scent suddenly was moving fast. He dashed off in pursuit.

_ I'm not letting you go feed your sadness mother, _Jayfeather thought. _We've made this river wide enough. No more feeding the pools._ He pelted forward and dashed onto a ledge. With a small yowl, he pounced, knocking Leafpool into the over growth.

"What are you doing?" Leafpool yowled. She looked up at her son. A small wave of sadness washed over Jayfeather.

"Stopping you from hurting yourself more," Jayfeather growled. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, its only deepening your pain." Leafpool was silent for a heartbeat then mewed

"I know, but I feel it's the only way to get rid of the emptiness." Jayfeather's blind eyes stared at her for a second.

"Going to the Windclan boarder and hoping he'll come won't do that, it will come back later. It's like with herbs, poppy seeds remove the pain from an injury, but it will come back if not treated."

"Then what's the treatment for a shattered heart?" She asked. Jayfeather hesitated.

"Time," He replied.

"Time? Time?" She meowed, shock in her voice. "Time doesn't fix something that has been broken into a thousand pieces! Time doesn't mend something that has been shattered over and over and over again!" Her voice was quaking. Pain filled her eyes faster than a flood. "I can't be fixed Jayfeather, I've been b-broken t-too many times, and n-n-none of the pieces are being p-put back t-t-together! I've become addicted to it and none of it is being returned!" Leafpool spun and dashed off back towards camp, her sobs echoed after her. Jayfeather stood there in shock and puzzlement. _What did she mean by she's addicted?_ Jayfeather pondered. He shrugged it off and returned to camp.

Around sunset, Jayfeather was going through his herb storage.

"Hey Jayfeather," a voice came from behind him, he smelled Cinderheart. Without turning around, he meowed.

"Hey Cinderheart, why are you here?" Not stopping his work.

"I want to know what happened to Lionblaze, is he sick and if so with what?" Cinderheart meowed, her voice showed concern. But Jayfeather didn't buy it. He spun around straying a few herbs around in the air.

"Like you don't know what wrong, you just keep trying to bring us down don't you. You're a piece of work Cinderheart." Jayfeather growled, his blind eyes bored into her pelt. Shocked she backed out of the Medicine Cats den._ Maybe I was a bit harsh. _Jayfeather thought.Banishing the thought from his mind he finished him count and curled up on his moss bed. Sleep soon came over him.

Jayfeather found himself surrounded by the forest of Starclan except there was a lot more fog. He stood in the clearing peering at the gap in the tall grass. Then a figure appeared and became a white cat with pools of green for eyes. Jayfeather's eyes widened and he gasped.

"H-H-Half Moon?"


	2. Visionary Instructions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the Warriors cats but I do own Sagemind, Emeraldkit Rubykit, and Saphirekit.**

Chapter 2: Visionary Instructions

"H-H-Half Moon?" Jayfeather meowed, "Is that you?"

"Jay's Wing!" Half Moon yowled, she pelted to his side, purring loudly. She rubbed her fur against his. "I missed you."

"Half Moon," Jayfeather purred, intertwining his tail with hers. "I've missed you so much, my love." The two cats sat down and shared tongues for the next few minutes. Jayfeather finished grooming Half Moon and meowed. "Why are you here?"

Half Moon gazed into his eyes for a moment before replying.

"To instruct you. You must fix the cats of your clan. You must fix their hearts, Sandstorm, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Bramblestar, Squirrlfight, and yourself. All of them have a broken heart that you must fix."

"But how can I do that you said I have a broken heart of my own, how can I fix theirs if I can't fix my own?" Jayfeather asked. Half Moon pressed closer to him.

"By fixing theirs, you fix your own, I can fix the largest pain you have, but you must rebuild another's first. You will need my help to fix all of them but two, for my appearance now will only deepen his pain." Jayfeather took a moment to ponder what she said before the feeling of her muzzle on his pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I won't fail you Half Moon. I'll piece together their shattered hearts. I won't stop till I've succeeded!" Jayfeather exclaimed. Half Moon smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know you won't," she meowed. Then Half Moon smirked at him and purred, "And when you're done, we can become official and have our own kits."

Jayfeather stiffened at her words. They touched noses before the fog and Half Moon started to fade away.


	3. Cinders can Creat a Flame Part 1

**Hey Wolf Master here, sorry about the last chapter being so short but this on will be a lot longer. Also please review, I can't improve with no feed back but no flames please. So R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the Warriors cats but I do own Sagemind, Emeraldkit Rubykit, and Saphirekit.**

Chapter 3: Cinders Can Create a Flame, Part 1

Jayfeather woke; the familiar blindness came to him. He sensed his brother padding towards the fresh kill pile. He jumped up and headed toward him. Lionblaze looked from his usual look, staring at the floor.

"Hey Jayfeather," Lionblaze muttered. He grabbed a mouse.

"Hey Lionblaze, how are you feeling?" Jayfeather asked. _If Half Moon came to me while he's in this condition, I have no doubt be really depressed._ Jayfeather thought. Lionblaze looked at his brother, the persistent sadness in his face.

"Alright, I'm not sick or injured," Lionblaze meowed.

"No, I meant emotionally," Jayfeather meowed, worry in his voice. Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather with a puzzled look.

"Since when do you care about emotional issues? Where's the usual 'I don't care' attitude and look?" Lionblaze asked. Jayfeather hesitated for a heartbeat before replying.

"Since last night. You've really been down ever since you…." Jayfeather knew better than to mention the incident.

"Well, I'm feeling the usual, sad," Lionblaze muttered. He finished eating and left to the Warriors den. _I have to get him and Cinderheart back together._ Jayfeather thought. Around sun high, Jayfeather called Cinderheart to his den.

"Yes Jayfeather," Cinderheart meowed. "What do you need?'

"You wanted to know what is wrong with Lionblaze?" He asked.

"Yes what is it?" She asked quickly.

"Depression. And, in a way, you gave him it, Cinderheart."

"WHAT?" Cinderheart yowled. "How did I give him depression?"

"When you left him you took away his will to live, to be happy, to fight. You were his inspiration, but now hunger, thirst, and tiredness are the only things that keep him alive." Cinderheart stood there in shock.

"I can't be with him, I'm just a distraction." Cinderheart meowed sadly.

"No you're not," Jayfeather growled. "You're everything to him, he has no other reasons to live, I know, I asked."

"What do you mean?" Cinderheart asked.

"I told him to fight for Starclan, he said "why fight for a bunch of dead cats,' I told him to fight for the clans, he said 'why fight for a bunch of cats who will die anyways,' and last I told him to fight for you." Cinderheart was listening intently now, determined to find out his response. "He said, 'why fight for the cat I love more than anything if that feeling is so obviously not returned at all. Now I think it might have never been there to begin with.'" Cinderheart gasped and tears came to her eyes.

"Why would he think that?" Cinderheart sobbed out.

"I asked him the same thing, he said, 'because she acted like nothing ever happened, right after I told her, she acted as if we were never together, she acted excited that we were apart. I never saw any regret in her voice when we talked about it, as if she was happy about it.'"

"But that's not true!" Cinderheart yowled.

"Well Lionblaze doesn't think so, and soon I fear it will be to late to undo the damage," Jayfeather meowed.

"Then we have to find him, the clans will die without him!" She yowled. She spun to leave when Jayfeather cut her off.

"This is why he thinks this way, you don't care about him, all you care about is the prophecy, not Lionblaze." Jayfeather growled.

Cinderheart stuttered backward. She had realized what Jayfeather said was true.

"I'm sorry, but I can change that." She meowed. Then, Jayfeather and Cinderheart heard a voice.

"It's true, Jay's Wing, she will change." Cinderheart franticly search for the voice.

"What the, who are you, where are you?" A thick fog appeared. A figure appeared out of the fog.

"Half Moon," Jayfeather exclaimed, rushing to her side purring loudly. "What are you doing here, love." She turned and muzzled him.

"To help," Half Moon meowed. Half Moon padded up to Jayfeather and they touched noses and muzzled each other. Both of them were lost in their passion, forgetting Cinderheart for a second. Cinderheart's worried voice broke the trance they had over each other.

"Jayfeather, w-what are you doing, what's going on, who is she?" The three cats stared at each other before a reply came.

"I am Half Moon," Half Moon meowed. "I was the first Healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water." Half Moon paused for a moment to let Cinderheart process what she heard. "And," she continued. "I am Jay's Wing's mate."

At first, silence greeted Half Moon's introduction before.

"Ok, you're from the Tribe of Endless Hunting, you must have a reason and also, who's Jay's Wing?" Cinderheart meowed confused. Jayfeather turned his head to Half Moon, looking for what to do. She nodded.

Turning back to Cinderheart, he took a paw step forward and meowed, "That would be me, I'm Jay's Wing, Half Moon's mate."

Cinderheart was shocked she yowled, "But you're a medicine cat, she can't be your mate!"

"I meet Half Moon in the past, the ancient cats who live by the lake and move the mountains, back then I was Jay's Wing, a sharpclaw or warrior. It was legal for her to be my mate, even though I, we never mated or had kits and probably will not , I love her. Cinderheart sat in shock after what Jayfeather said when Half Moon brushed against him and purred seductively.

"Who ever said we would never have kits, you know what I want when you finish your work, and I think you want it to." Jayfeather stiffened at who she said that and how she sent sensations tingling up his spine. He lapped his tongue over her ears and whispered.

"I know Half Moon, I want that to, but getting alone won't be easy if she tells and everyone thinks I'm a traitor. Now act as if you're discourage I don't mean what I'm about to say." Jayfeather stopped and said aloud for Cinderheart to hear. "I can't do that Half Moon, its not how I am, I'm a medicine cat I can't happen." Half Moon put on a sad face and Cinderheart relaxed.

"Now," Cinderheart meowed, "why are you here?"

**Cliffhanger, sorry but you'll have to wait a bit longer, If there are no reviews THEN REVIEW I'LL EVEN TAKE ANONOMAS REVIEWS I don't like being left in the dark. Until next time.**


	4. Cinders can Creat a Flame Part 2

**Hey, it's me, Wolf Master, thanks for the reviews, now with some real known readers, I have more reason to continue this story, hope you guys enjoy. By the way, the next chapter will not come out till Easter, just as a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the Warriors cats but I do own Sagemind, Emeraldkit Rubykit, and Saphirekit.**

Chapter 4: Cinders Can Create a Flame, Part 2

Half Moon turned towards Cinderheart, a look of pity in her eyes.

"I am here to show you your error in judgment, simply because Lionblaze is part of the prophecy does not mean he changed, it doesn't mean he's any better than you."

"But he is," Cinderheart complained. "He has a destiny greater than mine."

"And who's to say that mean's that you're not a part of it?" Half Moon meowed. "What you lack is an understanding that everyone has a destiny that links to everyone you meet, if you were not meant to be with him, you would never have meet him. To him you would not exist. You are part of his destiny; you must look past the part of him that divides you and remember the part of him that you fell in love with. You must remember the real Lionblaze."

Cinderheart sat in awe over what just was said to her. Jayfeather could easily imagine the gears turning in her mind as she finally listen to her heart.

"Oh, oh, oh my, what have I done!" Cinderheart exclaimed realizing exactly how her actions had affected Lionblaze. "Oh Starclan, now I see what misery I put him through." Half Moon smiled at this. She whispered into Jayfeather's ear.

"She is ready, send her to him, the others that will help you shall soon follow," she took a short breath. "And I will be one of them." With that the fog started to disappear and the familiar surroundings, or smells in Jayfeather's case, set in. As they recovered from the vision, Cinderheart cried.

"Come on, we have to find Lionblaze!" Jayfeather took the lead, following his brother's scent. As the scent grew stronger, they realized he was a the lake._ Please let him not be trying what I think he's trying. _They leaped through the tall grass were Lionblaze sat staring at the lake. Relief flooded over Jayfeather.

"Lionblaze!" Cinderheart yowled. He turned in surprise to her voice.

"What are you doing h…" but before he could complete his sentence, Cinderheart leaped at him, tackling him to ground, and covering his face in affectionate licks.

"Oh Lionblaze I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I didn't see how much I meant to you and for not showing how much you meant to me!" She continued to lick his face, not wanting to move an inch.

"Cinderheart I," Lionblaze started.

"No you have no reason to be sorry; I gave you that reason to doubt me. I realize now what I really meant to you. I love you!" Cinderheart meowed, half crying. Lionblaze was shocked. His face obviously showed his thoughts, how did she know what I was going to say?

Jayfeather smiled and watched as they muzzled each other and enjoyed there reunion. Jayfeather thought about Half Moon. _I'll bet our reunion will look something like that._ On that note he turned and left the two cats to love each other alone.

A few hours later they returned, purring loudly. Everyone was shocked and excited. Cats pooled around them asking what happened, why, and congratulating them. Jayfeather knew well they were now official. _Better make room in the nursery for one more._ He went to his den wondering who was next and what Half Moon meant by 'others' and who ever they were, he relaxed knowing Half Moon would be with them. As he fell asleep, dreams (not visions) of him and Half Moon filled his mind, leaving him with a very large smile that lasted through the night. He couldn't wait for her to come back to him.


	5. Forgivness

**Wolf Master here, here is the next chapter, Happy Easter, and Praise Jesus. Oh and to make sure no one gets this the wrong way, I do NOT want Firestar to die. In my option his death would ruin the clan. In a word, suicide, suicide everywhere. Also I do answer questions. I post the answer in the reviews section. Ill be specific to who the answer is for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the Warriors cats but I do own Sagemind, Emeraldkit Rubykit, and Saphirekit..**

Chapter 5: Forgiveness

It had been a moon since Cinderheart and Lionblaze had become mates again. Lionblaze had become so happy that she was back with him and, to top it all off, Cinderheart was pregnant with two kits. Briarlight had also given birth to 5 kits, Grasskit, Mosskit, Featherkit, Poolkit, and Rainkit. (I will not describe there appearance, I don't feel like it. You can make them look however, you want them to.)

Every night since Lionblaze and Cinderheart became mates again, Jayfeather had dreams of Half Moon. Usually they were of him and here chasing each other in a large, lush field. Cuddling, grooming, wrestling, they did it all. He loved her so much, he was almost sure she was in his dream, that that she was there, with him. He felt so happy when he was with her. But lately the usual love fests started getting more… intense. Half Moon would pin him, lick him, seduce him, and… other methods. But right before she got what she wanted, (author comment, Giggity) someone would wake Jayfeather up, ripping him away from her. Today was no exception.

Jayfeather was in the field, chasing Half Moon around. Suddenly she stopped, causing Jayfeather to fall on top of her. His mouth accidently grabbed her scurf in the process.

"Oooo, is someone getting anxious?" Half Moon purred seductively.

"Uuumm, I… uh… I'm sorry I, uh , you ,umm." Jayfeather stuttered, trying to form the words.

"It's ok," Half Moon purred. "I like were you are." (author comment, Giggity) Jayfeather stiffened and hoped off of Half Moon, looking highly embarrassed. Half Moon smiled and got up. She walked towards him, swaying her hips. Jayfeather shifted uncomfortably at her walking style. She noticed this and smiled wider.

"So," she purred. "about that family." Jayfeather had a look of surprise on his face. "Come on Jay's Wing, I know you want to. Let's start a family. I want kits."

"I know, Half Moon. I want kits just as much as you do, but I have a duty to my clanmates. You gave me that duty. Aren't you going to come and help?" Jayfeather asked. Half Moon signed.

"Yes, I guess I did do that didn't I," she meowed. "I'll get the others and come and help."

"Thank you," Jayfeather purred. He buried his nose in her fur, drinking in her beautiful scent.

"Go, get started on another, I come and help." Half Moon meowed as he left.

Jayfeather woke to his blindness. He wondered why Half Moon was acting like that, then he remembered it was newleaf, the mating season. He was smiling largely. He stretched out and padded out of the den., still smiling.

"What's got you all happy?" Squirrelflight enquired.

"Oh, nothing, just a good dream." Jayfeather responded then said with concern. "Are things getting any better with you and Bramblestar?"

"No, I don't think they ever will. He hates me now," She responded sadly.

"He does not hate you!" Jayfeather meowed. Squirrelflight looked at him with a very sad look.

"I wish I could believe you, but I can't. He acts as if I don't exist." _Oh yeah, then why do you fill his dreams?_ Jayfeather wished he could tell her what he knew.

"Have you tried explaining why you did it?" Jayfeather asked.

"He won't give me enough time or attention to explain." She paused. "Jayfeather, is it worth it, saying here, I'm sure Ashfur would be delighted to see me again."

"Don't you dare think that way!" Jayfeather growled. "You have no right to think that way, if you go through with that, you'll kill Bramblestar, Leafpool, and Sandstorm. Hang in there, I'm going to fix this, all of this."

"How will you do that?" Squirrelflight asked. "Bramblestar won't listen to me."

"That may be true," Jayfeather meowed. "But he'll listen to his medicine cat. And I know the reasons." Jayfeather's face got serious. "Everything will be alright; you knew what you were doing and it was very hard for you to keep that secret. I'll fix this." Jayfeather paused and glanced towards the leaders den. "Wait here."

Jayfeather padded towards Bramblestar's den. When he entered, he found the leader starring off into the end of the den. Jayfeather used his power to see what he was thinking, and he saw, not to his surprise, images of Squirrelflight everywhere. Him and her wrestling, them on the great journey, coming to the lake.

"Bramblestar," Jayfeather meowed. Bramblestar turned from his daydreaming.

"Yes Jayfeather, is there something I could for you?" Bramblestar meowed.

"Yes, there is something," Jayfeather meowed calmly. "But not for me. I want you to forgive Squirrelflight."

Bramblestar gasped and choked on his breath. After a few coughs he turned sharply, surprised to expertly.

"You want me to WHAT? No I will not, she lied to me! She didn't trust me!." Bramblestar yowled.

"It had nothing to do with trust," Jayfeather, still calm, meowed. "She lied to protect you, to protect us, to protect mom, to protect the clan."

"How is lying protecting?" Bramblestar meowed. Jayfeather sighed and paced.

"What is the one thing, at the time, any cat could trust you to always follow?"

"The warrior code," Bramblestar meowed confused. "But what does that have do with anything?" Jayfeather ignored the last part.

"And technically, what am I." Jayfeather asked.

"A loyal medicine cat," Bramblestar meowed, realizing where Jayfeather was going, but not wanting to admit it.

"No," Jayfeather meowed. "I am a living, breathing violation of that code. The code says that I shouldn't exist. If Squirrelflight told you, she would basically asking you to go against the code. How would she live with herself knowing that she would have cost you deputy, leader, and forcing you to break the code." Jayfeather gave s second for what he said to sink in. "And if we had known, who could we have been raise by the code if we knew we were breaking it by simply living. She wanted to tell you, but she couldn't put you in that position." Bramblestar stood speechless. Then Jayfeather heard Half Moon's voice. _He's not convinced; show him Squirrelflight's pain use your power._

"Bramblestar," Jayfeather meowed. Bramblestar looked at him. "I'm sorry about this but, I need to show you the pain she's in." Before Bramblestar could ask what Jayfeather meant. He heard a painful sharp screech.

Bramblestar started to yowled as the screech grew. His ears rang and blood poured from them. He continued to yowl. Then he felt something in his crest. It burned right were his heart was . Bramblestar doubled over from the pain. Then it was gone. He opened his eyes to see he was staring at Jayfeather.

"And that is just one day's pain. Forgive her, end both of your suffering. And that's not a request. That is an order form your medicine cat." Jayfeather said and left the den.


	6. The Returning Stars

**Wolf Master here, happy Easter, as a treat, I'm posting 2 chapters. Happy Easter and this is my 2 Easter eggs to you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the Warriors cats but I do own Sagemind, Emeraldkit Rubykit, and Saphirekit..**

Chapter 6: The Returning Stars

As Jayfeather padded back into the sunlight from Bramblestar's den. He felt an odd presence, but he shrugged it off. He saw Squirrelflight at the fresh kill pile. He bounded over to her.

"Don't worry," Jayfeather meowed. "If he doesn't come around, I'll get some sense into him." Squirrelflight smiled.

"Thank you, Jayfeather," She meowed. Jayfeather grabbed a mole from the pile and headed over to his den. He sat down to start eating when Lionblaze came into the den.

"Hey Jayfeather," Lionblaze meowed.

"Hey Lionblaze," Jayfeather meowed back. "How's Cinderheart, any pain or discomfort?"

"She's good, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Lionblaze responded. Jayfeather lifted his head.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask what has gotten into you lately. You're acting a lot more … caring than you usually do. Is there something I should know about?" Lionblaze asked. Jayfeather was surprised. He had not expected to be questioned about his new behavior.

"Well, a lot of the clan seemed down and I felt I should do something. I'm not heartless if that's what you were implying." Jayfeather meowed. Lionblaze didn't say anything at first, then he meowed.

"Jayfeather, I can tell when you're lying and you're lying. What is going on?" Jayfeather sighed.

"Ok, I've had a sign from Starclan about something great, but they told me not to tell what it is." Jayfeather said, surprised he managed to come up with that on the fly. Lionblaze nodded.

"Ok, just checking." Lionblaze left and Jayfeather let out a sigh of relief. He didn't like being questioned. He decided to go on a walk. He walked out to the lake when. His sight returned and the thick fog and tall grass surrounded him. A vision from Starclan. Then a cat walked out of the grass. Jayfeather was expecting to see Half Moon, but this cat was not Half Moon. He was similar to Jayfeather except taller, green eyes, and a striped tail.

"Hello Jayfeather," The cat meowed. "I am Sagemind, starter of Starclan and son of Rock." Jayfeather gasped. _Rock has a son!_ Sagemind smiled. "Yes Rock had a son, and I am him." Jayfeather couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rock had a son, and that his son started Starclan!

"Why are you here?" Jayfeather asked. Sagemind smiled.

"Do you remember the other cats Half Moon talked about?"

"Yes,"

"I am one of them, the only one you will not be familiar with. I will help you in times were Half Moon can't reach you, when you are 15 fox lengths from me, you can see. When you are in or 5 fox lengths from your den, you will see, and when you are 15 fox lengths from her, you will see." Jayfeather was dumbstruck. He would see again. He could see in his den, near Sagemind, and he could see his love. _I'll be able to see my kits when they come. I'll be able to see! _Jayfeather thought. Sagemind smiled again.

"Today we come, you will know when we are here but she must hide. Your clan is not ready to know just yet," Sagemind meowed.

"Finally, a cat who doesn't riddle everything," Jayfeather meowed.

As the vision faded and darkness again surrounded him. Jayfeather smiled knowing he had a friend and a way to his love. But he couldn't shake the feeling, there was something Sagemind was hiding. But it wasn't something he would hate him for. Something he would wished had happened.

It was a moon since Sagemind's visit and Jayfeather was losing his patience. Half Moon visited him nightly with the same need, fortunately for him, Half Moon had done a good job of controlling her heat. He smelled it but resisted the urge. One night he asked how long it would be, she said one week. It was the weeks end. Jayfeather was sorting herbs.

_I wonder were she'll hide, somewhere no one but me would look._ Jayfeather was counting the marigold when he heard his name.

"Jayfeather, Jayfeather, come see this! I mean sense it!" Lionblaze called. Suddenly the darkness was gone and he was looking at the golden flower before him.

Jayfeather smiled and cried out as he raced out the hollow entrance.

"No, you mean see this!" He race up and what he saw, well his heart jumped. And he could swear he saw Sandstorm's do the same. He saw Sagemind padding into camp followed closely by a familiar flame colored cat.

"FIRESTAR!' Sandstorm yowled so loudly Starclan probably heard it. In a blur she was at his side purring and nuzzling him. "Oh Firestar oh Firestar I missed you so much I could barely take it." Firestar nuzzled her back

"No not Firestar, Fireheart. I'm your mate and fellow warrior. And I'm not going to Starclan ahead of you this time" Sandstorm purred even louder at this.

"Ok," Bramblestar meowed. "But who's this?" Jayfeather rushed up

"I can explain that," Jayfeather explained all about his dream

"Ok, now I get it," Bramblestar meowed.

"Also," Sagemind meowed. "I was suppose to be the father of Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf."

"WHAT!" All the cats had their jaws wide open. Sagemind padded up to Leafpool. She backed away slightly, afraid of what he would say, do, or tell her.

"Leafpool, I'm so sorry," Sagemind meowed.

"W-what?" Leafpool replied confused.

"I was suppose to of been born around your time, change the code and then we would have the three. But I was too weak. To weak to stop them from corrupting and straying your love, to weak to stop them from making you mate with Crowfeather. I wasn't strong enough to get past them and join you before it was to late. I'm sorry." Sagemind meowed. Leafpool had a shocked look on her face.

"I..I don't understand," Leafpool meowed.

"Right before I went to the clans. The Dark Forest attacked. Without my power they corrupted yours and Crowfeather's heart, giving each other a false love for each other. Now I will undo the damage." Sagemind's eyes glowed green and Leafpool's did the same. Then they both turned back to normal.

"Oh Starclan!" Leafpool yowled, realizing what happened. "What did I do, what have I done! Oh Starclan what did I let him do to me!" Leafpool spun and faced Jayfeather and Lionblaze, who were still reeling from what they just heard. "Oh Jayfeather, Lionblaze, I'm so sorry. They got the better of me, I can't belive I mated with that Windclan piece of badger bund. I'm so sorry." She started to cry, pressing her muzzle into Sageminds neck. He nuzzled her back. Jayfeather came up to Sagemind.

"You were suppose to be our father, not Crowfeather?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes," Sagemind replied.

"Oh thank Starclan," Jayfeather felt very relived. Jayfeather turned to leave.

"Wait," Sagemind meowed. Jayfeather turned. "Why don't you go look for some herbs, I've got this covered." Jayfeather knew what he meant. Go find Half Moon. Jayfeather left and his blindness came back. But he knew how to find her. Follow her scent, his instincts, and notice his sight return. He headed off into the forest.

**Wow that took all day to right. Happy Easter, R&R, stand by for the next chapter, and ask your questions.**


	7. Half Moon's Return

**Hey Wolf Master here, ok I'm on a roll this week, here's the next chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the Warriors cats but I do own Sagemind, Emeraldkit Rubykit, and Saphirekit..**

Chapter 7: Half Moons Return.

Jayfeather was dashing through the bramble, searching for Half Moon's lush scent, but he found nothing. He checked everywhere. _Where is she,_ Jayfeather thought. _She couldn't be in another Clans territory, could she? _Jayfeather was about to give up when, his sight returned. His heart jumped for joy. He took a step in each direction and then headed north. He found her sent and followed it.

The scent bobbed and weaved everywhere. After a few minutes of searching the trail lead to the old fox den. The den had become a twisting trap of tunnels, but Jayfeather knew his way around. He hoped into the hole and started down the long tunnel.

"Half Moon…." Jayfeather called, hoping she heard him. Nothing came back. He padded further into the tunnels. These tunnels were shallow and let a far amount of light in. Enough to see with but not to fight or hunt. Jayfeather closed his eyes and followed his mate's sweet scent further into the tunnels. After a while, the scents lead up to a small hollow. Half Moon's scent was extremely strong.

_Half Moon!" _Jayfeather thought blissfully. He dashed up to the hollow. When he saw it he gasped.

It was beautiful. The hollow had lush moss and grass all around the floor. Water pooled into a small hole in a large stone. And there was a gap in the wall that looked out onto a large, lush, beautiful meadow. The place was beautiful, but Half Moon was not there. He padded into the den. His sight let him know she was here. He looked around, confused. _Where is she, _he thought. _She should be here._

Then all of a sudden something attacked him. He tumbled over from the sudden leap of his attacker. The cat pinned him to the ground. He closed his eyes and waited for the next strike. He felt breathing on his neck, he was going to die.

"Got yaw love." Jayfeather's eye shot open to see Half Moon lumbering over him. "My my, your in a pretty vulnerable position right now. I could do what ever I wanted to you and you couldn't stop me. (Author comment, Giggity) You're lucky I wouldn't do that to you. Now Whispering Breeze, not so much."

"Half Moon, get off of me," Jayfeather meowed. She did and not then a second after Jayfeather leaped at her. Surprised, Jayfeather easily pinned her covering her face in affectionate licks. "Oh Half Moon you're here you're really here. I've missed you so much. I'm so happy you came." Half Moon made no attempt to escape, perfectly happy with the amount of love her mate was giving her. Slightly hoping he would go lower on her body. (Author comment Giggity) Jayfeather stopped and let her up. She nuzzled his muzzled.

"I've missed you tom," She pusher herself closer to him. "Now can we finish what we started in your dreams?" Jayfeather then noticed the sweet, kind of musky smell in the air.

"Still in the heat I see," he meowed. "Sorry, I can't yet." Half Moon sighed.

"Oh well, it was worth a try," They started to talk about all that had occurred, from Leafpool to Lionblaze and Cinderheart. All the while the cuddled one another, drinking in each others scent. After about an hour later they both got tired. Half Moon and Jayfeather decided to go to sleep. Jayfeather snuggled up to Half Moon. He quickly fell asleep to her sweet scent and steady breathing. That night he dreamed of seeing his kits paling around as he and Half Moon watched them happily play around. He turned and looked at her with love in his and her eyes. He touched his muzzle to hers. Then it faded, and he woke to the two things he felt he had been neglected, his sight and Half Moon. Then he realized what time it was. It was pre-dawn, if he didn't get back to camp soon, his clanmates would come looking for him.

"Half Moon… Half Moon… come on love, wake up," Jayfeather whispered. Half Moon stirred. She lazily opened her eyes. She smiled at him and licked his face once.

"Good morning, Jay's Wing. What's the hurry?" Half Moon purred. Jayfeather touched his muzzle to hers.

"I have to go," Jayfeather meowed. "My clanmates will come looking for me if I don't return soon, but I'll come back tonight." Half Moon looked at Jayfeather with an understanding face.

"Ok," Half Moon meowed. "Go back to your camp, be careful." Jayfeather smirked.

"Well with you being a secret you're the one who needs to be careful," Half Moon smirked too.

"I suppose I do," Half Moon paused. "Hurry up with your tasks or I might just have to get the kits without your consent." (author comment Giggity) Jayfeather shivered. Then he headed for the tunnel entrance. When he emerged he quickly padded into his blind zone and hurried toward camp. When he arrived, he had just barely dodged the dawn patrol. As he entered the medicine cat's den and his sight returned, he relaxed knowing he had a real good spirit lifter in his life, one that will bring more lifters and tone that he would see every night and hopefully live with one day.

**Ok that was a good one right, so please review, no flames as always. Posting as soon ASAP or when I remember.**


	8. Why do You Smell Funny

**Hey Wolf Master here, so I hope you're enjoying the story so far. And I've already though of a name for a sequel with a new prophecy. Don't worry, I don't plan ending this story soon, but I'm giving you something to look forward to. Ok the story takes place after the last battle, but it's what I thought would happened and I started it before I read the book. I've read the last hope and I'm just letting you know the setting and apologize for not setting it sooner. Anyways on with the story.**

Chapter 8: Why do You Smell Funny?

It was dawn, Jayfeather looked both ways, no cat in sight. He dashed across the clearing, he reached the den.

_Wheeewww _Jayfeather thought, _I made it_. He realized that his fur was extremely ruffled. He quickly groomed it down. _You'd think after a moon, I'd of learned to groom, man she is so exited, and she's not even pregnant. _When he was done grooming, he settled in to sleep. He woke with a jolt when he felt a paw poking him.

"Jayfeather, get up, come on not even you can sleep till sun high." Jayfeather got up, still tired mentally and physically from resisting Half Moon's seduction methods, (Giggty) which were pretty successful. Fortunately, Jayfeather had enough will to resist her, no matter how much he wanted to give in to her.(Giggty) Rising to his feet. He stiffed a moan. He didn't want anyone suspecting anything. "Come on, it's not a battle to get up, I should know, I had to every day."

"Just shut up Ivypool," Jayfeather groaned, "I'll be up in a moment." Ivypool seemed satisfied and left. Jayfeather sighed and got up. He padded out of his den, into his blindness, and to the fresh kill piled. He smelled a nice vole and grabbed it. He started to eat when he sensed Lionblaze coming by.

"Hey Jayfeather," Lionblaze meowed. "what's up?"

"Hey Lionblaze," Jayfeather replied tiredly.

"What's wrong, bad sleep?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't fall asleep, tossed and turned all night because of Half…. I mean the wind."

"What, you started saying half something, it's not half-moon yet." Lionblaze inquired.

"Uhhh, it's nothing," Jayfeather replied. Lionblaze gave him a puzzled look.

"Ok," Lionblaze meowed, "but if something's bothering you, you can always to talk to me about it." Lionblaze padded away and Jayfeather let out a sigh of relief. _That was a close one. _Jayfeather thought. He grabbed his vole and went back to his den.

Later that day Jayfeather had just returned from collecting herbs when he saw Leafpool and Sagemind talking. He put away the herbs and decided to check on how him mother was doing. He padded over to the two cats.

"Hello Jayfeather," Sagemind meowed.

"Hi Jayfeather," Leafpool meowed.

"Hello," Jayfeather greeted. "So, what were you talking about?"

"Oh, we were just discussing different herbs and how other clans use them. Your mother knows a lot." Sagemind meowed.

"Why thank you," Leafpool purred. She turned to Jayfeather. "So how are you Jayfeather, any dreams from Starclan?"

"No, nothing yet," Jayfeather replied. Then Leafpool sniffed the air and her face frowned.

"What's that smell?" She sniffed for it and then sniffed Jayfeather. "You smell different, I know it but I can't put my finger on it."

_Oh no,_ Jayfeather thought, _She must smell Half Moons heat on me!_ (Giggty)

"Leafpool, what ever you're smelling we can figure it out later. Jayfeather probable just fell in some strange smelling bush or tree; it's nothing to worry about." Sagemind meowed, knowing what Leafpool was smelling but trying to cover for Jayfeather.

"You're right love, its nothing to worry about, Jayfeather, why don't you go to the lake and get that scent off of you," Leafpool meowed.

"Yeah will do," Jayfeather meowed. As they left, Jayfeather notice it was getting late. Half Moon would be waiting. He sighed and stealthily left the camp, his blindness returned helping his escape. Soon it returned and he entered Half Moon's cave, she was waiting.

"Hello Jay's Wing," Half Moon purred. "Long day? Are you to tired for me?" (Giggty) Jayfeather stiffened and looked around. He notice how large the cave actually was! The whole clan could fit in there!

"My mother smelled you on me today,( Giggty) fortunately she couldn't tell what it was and Sagemind distracted her," Jayfeather meowed. "In all senses I did have a long day."

"Hmmmm, well," Half Moon purred seductively. " I could help relieve your stress." (Giggty)

"Half Moon, I have a strange felling something's coming, I don't think now is the best time." Jayfeather meowed softly.

'So," She replied. "You've beaten the Dark Forest, what else is there to worry about?"

"Ok, I see your point," Jayfeather paused and took a moment to think. "Ok, I have a suggestion."

"I'm listening,"  
>"At the next full moon I'll, I'll mate with you,"(Giggity) Half Moon's eyes light up. "But, you must keep yourself in check until then."<p>

"I think I can wait that long," Half Moon purred.

"Good, now let's good to sleep."

The two cuddled and fell asleep, that night both Jayfeather and Half Moon dreamed about there soon to be kits.

**Well that's that, so tell me how you liked it and I'm going to take a pole for the next week if I should keep author noting Giggty, if not I'll edit all them out from each chapter. So R&R. And please no flames.**


	9. Lionblaze's Suspicions, JaysWings Skills

**Hey Wolf Master here, I've decided to just stop the pole and just get on with the story. ENJOY OR DIE! Not LITERALY! Also I'm not up dating again until I get at least 6 new reviews. I have at this many reviews 17. Also, something weird is going on with my computer so I apologize if there are any huge gaps. Just skip them.**

Chapter 9: Lionblaze's suspicions. Jay's Wing's skills.

It had been 16 sunrises since Jayfeather's deal with Half Moon. He still snuck into camp, but got a little more sleep. But he reeked of Half Moon, (Giggty) it wasn't a bad thing for him, he loved her scent, but it was harder to sneak around or avoid questioning. Sometimes he would run into a patrol tracking the scent, or someone would stop and ask him about the scent. And now he had to get up earlier to wash the scent of and then dry off.

His excused got him far, but we couldn't avoid Lionblaze's doubts and concerns. He knew something was up.

Today, Bramblestar was tired of all the reports of a strange smell so he decided that in 3 days a patrol will look for the scent. Jayfeather hastily volunteered to help, concerned for Half Moon, with the excuse he had a better skill set to track it and for somehow he wakes with the scent in his nose. After that Lionblaze met with him.

"So, Jayfeather, that was pretty smart of you volunteering for the patrol. Seeing how you know the scent." Lionblaze meowed.

"Uh, yeah I've smelt it for a while," Jayfeather meowed. "Plus my blindness enhances my smell."

"Ok then," when everyone had cleared Lionblaze softly growled. "Ok, now cut the dung Jayfeather, what in Starclan's name is going on with you, who is she?"

Jayfeather was shocked, _How does know? _

"What do mean?" Jayfeather questioned.

"I know when you're lying Jayfeather, I recognize the scent, is it Half Moon, that ancient cat?"

"How do you,…. I mean what are you," Jayfeather started, "….. You know her?

"Know her, I fought next to her, she was a skilled she cat who helped me during the final battle, I saw you and her touch! I heard her call you love, I saw your concern for her! I know you care about her, you deliberately defied the code!" Lionblaze growled. Jayfeather was completely stunned, but Lionblaze wasn't done. "You broke the code, keep a secret, and repeated the mistake we loathed our mother for. Of all cats I never thought you would stoop so low as to become mates with a worthless dead cat!"

Suddenly Jayfeather felt an anger he never felt before, but it was something else or more of someone else.

"SHE IS NOT WORTHLESS YOU PIECE OF BAGER DUNG, IFANYTHING IT'S YOU YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A WARRIOR!" Jayfeather growled/yowled. For half a second Jayfeather change, his face grew slightly older, his claws and teeth grew longer. Lionblaze notice this and back up. Shocked even more with Jayfeather's response that his slight appearances change. Then a vision flashed in front of Jayfeather, there were three cats, he was in the rear. He recognized them to be Stone Song, Dawn River, and Jagged Lighting. They were leading him up one of the trails in the forest.

"So, what do think, Jay's Wing, now that the badgers took over? What do think it will be like?" asked Jagged Lighting. Jay's Wing playfully purred, in a slightly lower, more menacing voice, one that Jayfeather didn't recognize.

"I think this is going to be fun. Me against 5 adult badgers. I have the advantage, you take out the kits then dive the remaining away when I'm done." Jay's Wing replied.

"Ok, let's move," Stone Song meowed. The patrol started up the hill. Then they reached a small over look. Down below was a badger version of the Thunderclan camp. Jay's Wing looked at the others and nodded, they started down the left side of the hill. Then Jay's Wing roared. It sounded like a lion roaring. Then he jump. And Jayfeather watched as Jay's Wing jumped flipped and twirled around. Blood and badger fur flying everywhere, where as Jay's Wing dodged every attack. He felt the adrenaline, he tasted blood, for some reason he liked the taste, his claws were blurs as the slashed the badger, then the others jumped and started murdering kits and elders. He watched in horror, but felt a weird twisted pleasure. Then his vision cleared he saw Lionblaze again. He looked shocked, Jayfeather still felt angry, yet horrified from what he just saw.

"Lionblaze, I've got to go," Jayfeather meowed.

"Ok," Lionblaze meowed. Jayfeather pelted off to see Sagemind. Jayfeather ran through camp to the warrior den.

"SAGEMIND!" Jayfeather yowled as he skid to a halt. Sagemind emerged from the den

"Yes, son I sensed it, tell me what it was, what did you see?" Sagemind meowed calmly. Jayfeather explained his vision; "Hmmm, I see," Sagemind paused. "What you saw was a vision of Jay's Wing."

"Jay's Wing? But… wasn't he like me?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes, but he was also a amazing warrior. The strongest, most skilled, and vicious warrior ever. He could take on an entire camp of badgers and foxes and win without a scratch. He knew techniques no one had ever heard off. He could roar like a lion, and never seemed to run out of energy. I believe that his battle rush and skill is locked up inside you. Unsure why it didn't surface during the last battle, but all else aside. You must be careful to avoid conflict until we are curtain how it will react."

Jayfeather couldn't believe it, the skills of the best warrior were in him, but he didn't like it. He saw how Jay's Wing fought, like a Bloodclan murderer. He would have to warn Half Moon.

"Thank you, Sagemind." Jayfeather meowed. That night Jayfeather snuck out to see Half Moon. The entire way he was thinking about what Sagemind told him. _Is it possible that I have Jay's Wings skills in me? Was he the viscous cat in my vision? Or was he a noble warrior? Was he like me or am I like him? Was I suppose to be a blood thirst warrior? Did Starclan blind me for that reason?_ His vision returned. He dashed the thought when Half Moon's lovely scent hit him. He went into the tunnel. He came into the clearing. Half Moon was waiting for him. He smiled at her, she turned to face him, a concerned look on her face.

"Did you really have a vision of him? Did you change?" She asked. He was stunned, _How did she know so quickly? _

"What?" Jayfeather asked. Half Moon looked down.

"I felt you change into Jay's Wing's viscous side. Then I felt a disturbance, your vision." She looked at him.

"Well, me and Sagemind will figure it out," Jayfeather meowed. She still looked upset. "You know, it's only 5 days before I fulfill my promise." She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah."

"There's a patrol that's going to look for you, but I'll lead them to the edge so they think you left." Jayfeather meowed.

She smiled and muzzled him.

"Thank you Jay's Wing." He pressed his flank against hers.

"You have nothing to worry about love," He meowed softly.

They spent a little time-sharing tongues before they cuddled and fell asleep.

Three days came before anyone knew. The patrol was heading out. The cats in the patrol were Bramblestar, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Sagemind, and of course, Jayfeather. Jayfeather was nearing the patrol to edge of the territory.

"Just a little farther!" He cried to the others. The patrol was moving at a steady pace.

"Are sure this is the scent trail? It seems like we've been walking in circles!" Squirrelflight yowled.

"Yes were almost….. wait." The whole patrol stopped. Jayfeather sniffed the air. The scent was unmistakable, but before he could warn the patrol.

"Attack!" Just then, a six rouge cats jumped out of the shrubbery.

"Jayfeather, fall back!" Bramblestar instantly cried as the cats swarmed them. He took off. As he ran, the cries of battle got louder and louder, soon he couldn't run. He felt a roar building and something trying to pry him open and emerge. He started panting and weird gangling noises were forming. His teeth and claws grew and he felt a dark desire for blood and battle. He yowled as the force took over.

Meanwhile Bramblestar was slashing left and right as the rouges numbers had doubled. He was about to order retreat when they all hear a roar, like a lion. The clearing grew quiet and all stared in it's direction. Then Jayfeather burst out of the brushes roaring. He pounced onto the nearest rouge, he grab him and flipped, sinking his teeth into his neck, snapping it as he flung the dead rouge. He jumped and spun 360, claws out slashing 3 of the rouges faces before back flipping, grip the scruffs of the rouges as the flipped onto their backs, then Jay's Wing brought down his claws, puncturing straight through their throats. Retracting his bloody claws, he leaped at the next rouge and yowled.

"**DIE YOU WANDIERING BAGER DUNG!**" He leaped at the next one, ripping his throat open with his claws, as blood surged from the wound the rest fled. The Thunderclan patrol was staring in aw and fear. Jayfeather felt the battle lust leave him. And when the shock of what he just did came to him. He fainted.

**Longest ever, so I hope you like it because I will be in COSTA RICA for 2 weeks so I won't be able to post. I'm leaven on the 24th so enjoy. Costa Rica here I come Ay Ay Ay Ay. Wha who!**


	10. Control Jay's Wing's Ferocity part 1

**Hey Wolf Master here. Guess what I'M BACK IN TOWN! Now I can update thanks for your patience. Please review though. I'm getting less then what I want. AND YES I MEAN YOU YOU NIGHT READER! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the Warriors cats but I do own Sagemind, Emeraldkit Rubykit, and Saphirekit.**

Chapter 10: Control. Jay's Wings ferocity. Part 1

Blackness, that's all he saw. Jayfeather's blindness was in effect. His head hurt and his body ached. He felt movement. He was being carried he tried to open his eyes, nothing worked. Then he tried to move his body.

_AAAHHHHHHHHHH_! Jayfeather's mind screamed as pain surged him and the blackness gave way to red. It was BLOOD! Through the thick color he could see cats being torn apart, eagles being flung from sky, landing with sickening noises, badgers being slathered, and other horrors. He felt happiness, pain, horror, glee, sadness, and bloodlust at once as he stared at the images, unable to turn away.

**Lionblaze's POV **

He and Bramblestar were carrying a unconscious Jayfeather back to camp, stunned at what just happened.

"Any clue what just happened?" Lionblaze meowed.

"I don't know. I'm just as baffled as you are, Bramblestar meowed. "Sagemind will know."

"I wonder what that was all….." Before Lionblaze could finish, Jayfeather started to shake violently, catching them off guard and knocking them over. Jayfeather fell and continued to thrash. Gagging noises came out of his maw.

"What's happening!" Lionblaze meowed.

"I don't know, go get Sagemind!" Bramblestar yowled. With one last look at his bother, Lionblaze dashed off.

**Normal POV**

Horrible, that's all it was, horrible. Jayfeather couldn't describe the terror he was witnessing.

"Haaaa, what's the mater? Can't handle it? You did it and took it like a cat, now your quivering like a mouse." A voice appeared out of nowhere.

Jayfeather spun around.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Jayfeather yowled.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Jay's Wing."

"Jay's Wing?"

"That means, I'm you." A figure appeared out of the black and blood. "And this is our memory."

Jay's Wing stood there, proud and tall. Jayfeather took a step back.

"No it's not possible, you can't be a murder. Half Moon would never fall for a cat like you!" Jayfeather yowled.

"No not a murder a sharpclaw, a warrior, a defender. I was the kind yet skilled fighter." Jay's Wing meowed.

"Then why, why did I watch you slather?" Jayfeather asked.

"Those are my abilities. I am not here to hurt you, I'm here to warn you. Your clanmates are far less tolerate of proper battle than mine. Stay away from conflict." Jay's Wing meowed then he vanished.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Jayfeather yowled.

A bright light absorbed the black blood and he woke. He could see the medicine cat's den around him.

"Jayfeather, your alright," Leafpool voice came to him. He noticed she was directly above him.

"Ga, not so close!" He yowled. Leafpool giggled and move back. He jerked up, shook a couple times and left the den. After about an hour he went to Sagemind's den. As he approached he heard panting. He got closer and called out "Sagemind! Is everything ok in there?"

He heard a small cry and the sounds of rustling. Then Sagemind and Leafpool padded out of the den.

"Why Jayfeather… what are you doing here?" Leafpool panted. Jayfeather looked at them.

"What were you doing in there?" Jayfeather questioned.

"Well," Leafpool started, "We were talk when I tripped and…"

"Mom save it, I know what you were doing. By the way, I'm pretty sure you're to old to get pregnant." _Well Half Moon say's she can get pregnant and she's thousands on seasons old._

"How do you know it wasn't for the fun of it?" Lionblaze meowed as he padded up.

"Lionblaze!" Leafpool growled.

"Ha ha ha ha, calm down I'm just kidding," He took a look at Jayfeather, "I think we're both here for the same reason." Jayfeather gave a acknowledging nod.

"To talk to Sagemind." Both looked at their panting parents.

"Go rest love," Sagemind whispered to Leafpool. She went off. Probable to the lake to wash up. "Now let's go into my den to…"

"No," Jayfeather interrupted. "I'm not going in there, I can smell your… stuff from here, and with my higher scenes it will wreck in there!"

"Uhhh," they could see Sagemind's blush, "Ok well go somewhere else."

They went deep into the forest until Lionblaze stopped them.

"Ok this is far enough," Lionblaze meowed. They stopped.

"Now what was that back there, what did I see?" Jayfeather asked.

"And how did he take on and slaughter two patrols of rouges?" Lionblaze asked. Jayfeather was shocked. He SLAUGHTER two patrols. Sagemind took a deep breath.

"That are the skills of Jay's Wing. His ferocity, his techniques and efficiency. He came out and fought what opponents were available. Then he left."

"Then what about my vision, Jay's Wing told me to avoid conflict?"

"His rational side is trying to warn you, he will go wildly when free. You are gifted and cursed with this in you. It must not have been activated before the final battle." Reading Jayfeather's mind and answering his question before he asked it. "You must both be careful. Jayfeather," Jayfeather looked at his father. "Come to my den every two sunrises, and we'll train you to control this." As they left Sagemind whispered, "Don't visit Half Moon, I'll go and explain everything. Oh and here she's the same age you saw her."

"What?" Jayfeather thought for a moment. "Ohhh, really." Sagemind chuckled. Then they left. That night Jayfeather tossed and turned, making gargling noises, his claws and teeth grew and shrank over and over. His body changing form, Jayfeather Jay's Wing Jayfeather Jay's Wing Jayfeather Jay's Wing.


	11. Control Jay's Wing's Ferocity part 2

**Hey its Wolf Master here look I removed the update and I want you guys to cheek out chapter 10 this is chapter 11. So anyway, schools almost started and I got a laptop now. So HORAY ME! Anyway on with the story and those of you with accounts please vote on the pole.**

**Chapter 11: Control, Jay's Wing's ferocity**

Jayfeather woke from a sleepless night exhausted from fighting as Jay's Wing in his sleep. He got up, _Woe!_ Jayfeather thought as he stumbled forward.

"Mmmrrrr, stupid dreams. How was I supposed to deal with that?" Jayfeather meowed.

He padded out of his den. He walked into the sunlight, warming his fur. _Better go see Sagemind_. He thought. He padded to his den, hoping yesterdays incident doesn't happed again. He approached the entrance of the den.

"Come on in Jayfeather," Sagemind called. Jayfeather entered the den.

"So," Jayfeather started. "How are you going to train me?"

"The dreams, they will synchronize Jay's Wings skills with you and you will be in control of the abilities. Also, with any luck, you'll be able to call Jay's Wing out for move only he can do." Sagemind explained.

"How does that help? Those dreams are absolute horror! I will not go there every day!" Jayfeather argued.

"Then you are a threat to your clan, yourself, and to Half Moon." Sagemind meowed back. Jayfeather was quiet, Sagemind knew he won. Jayfeather quietly pondered his options, he could resist and possibly hurt everyone, still have the dreams; or he could use this to help his clan. The decision was obvious.

"Ok, I'll do it!" Jayfeather meowed determinedly. "But, do I still get to see Half Moon?"

"Yes you will still get to see her," Sagemind snickered. "And by the way, I want 3 grand kits." Jayfeather blushed at his words. Reestablishing his composer and looked at Sagemind.

"So how am I going to train in my dreams? I mean, how am I going to go to sleep." Jayfeather asked. Sagemind looked at him, his eyes glowed, and then so did Jayfeather. Jayfeather felt something pushing into him. Suddenly he felt something take over and push forward. Sagemind winced as he felt Jay's Wings conscience push him out. He pushed back trying to break in. Then he heard a loud roar and his mind was thrown out. He threw his face back in pain to get the sound out of his head. Jayfeather shook his head.

"Uhh, that was weird, Sagemind, what was that?" Jayfeather asked.

"That was Jay's Wing, his subconscious fought against me," Sagemind meowed.

"What?" Jayfeather meowed surprised. "But I didn't even try to resist!"

"That doesn't matter, I tried to put you to sleep and influence Jay's Wing. His conscience was awakened and rejected my presence. We'll have to try something else," Sagemind looked at Jayfeather for a moment. "I have an idea, you need to try to bring him out. With no opponents around it's basically putting you to sleep."

"But how am I suppose to summon Jay's Wing?" Jayfeather meowed.

"Think of battle, recall the dreams, or get angry. All of which are ways to bring him out. Sleep will happen because you will be too exhausted from calling him." Sagemind meowed.

"Ok, I'll try it," Jayfeather meowed. He narrowed his eyes as he recalled the dreams he had, he felt a jump in his chest. He thought of the Great Battle, the sounds of claws clashing, yowls of pain and triumph. Another jump. Then he thought of how he felt when his brother insulted Half Moon. He gritted his teeth as he got angry. He thought of the Dark Forest, even angrier, then the thought of Breezepelt and Tigerstar. He got furious.

"Rrrrooooaaaarrrrrr!" Jayfeather roared as he felt the thing in his chest soar. His teeth and claws grew. He felt like ripping everything to screeds.

"Rrrrrraaaaa! Jay's Wing screeched.

Then Jayfeather fell, he tried to fight sleep, but to no eval. He closed his eyes as visions of bloody slaughter filled his mind.

**Jayfeather's dream**

He was in the heat of battle. Jay's Wing was clawing away at least 30 rouges. He flipped, taking two cats over and cutting their throats, blood poured from the cuts. He pounced at a tribemate, claws sheathed, bounced off him and spun with claws ripping. He slashed their maws. Blood ran down their faces. He leaped at a group and threw his claws up and down, slitting throats and removing the obstacle.

He did another twirl followed by a forward flip onto a rouge's back. Then implanting his claws into his back, earning a yowl. Then flipped again, hurling the rouge into another group, freeing a tribemate.

Then ducked and slid under another cat throwing him into the air with his legs, his hind claws cutting straight into the rouge's neck. Rolling back over, he threw himself at another rolling in the air. Then everything slowed as the blood gushed around him. He started to watch the slowed movement as everything grew dark. The dream ending.


	12. Lionblaze's new doubts

Hey Wolf Master here, ok seriously, I really want reviews especially since school starting and I won't be as able to write, I'm starting my freshmen year of high school. So anyway this is a gift for school. Be patient I will try to write when possible. So here's the next chapter and for those with accounts go to my profile and vote on the pole.

Chapter 12: Lionblaze's new doubts.

It was about 7 sunrises since Jay's Wing's fight. The whole clan was worried about what happened. Lionblaze was especially worried, more about Jayfeather and Half Moon that other things. So Sagemind erased Lionblaze's knowledge of Jayfeather and Half Moon's relationship. It was good because that meant Lionblaze wouldn't be nagging him about the code. Unfortunately it meant that his doubts and suspicions were back.

Jayfeather was sorting herbs he, promised Half Moon that tomorrow was the night. He was half excited, half scared. He knew about mating, but knew nothing about caring for kits. Plus he didn't want his family to get in the way of his duties to the clan. _Well Half Moon's a healer, if our kits get sick one of us could tend to them, and the other to the clan. _He thought, he smiled realizing he's fussing over it too much. Everything would be fine.

"Hey Jayfeather," Lionblaze meowed, coming up from behind. "How are you?"

"Good," Jayfeather replied. "Sagemind fixed my eyes, so I can see everything now. No limits."

"That's good to hear, that scent hasn't showed up as often on you,"

"Yeah, must be gone,"

"Could be, by the way are you sleeping alright?" Jayfeather spun around.

"Yes, I am, why are you so worried?" Jayfeather snapped. Lionblaze didn't flinch at his sudden attitude change.

"Because you're my brother and the medicine cat." Lionblaze calmly replied.

"Well it's appreciated but I've got to get back to work," Jayfeather meowed to his brother. But Lionblaze's doubts and suspicions were not gone. Later that night Lionblaze approached Jayfeather. _Again?_ Jayfeather thought. _That's the third time, is he following me? Why can't he just leave me allow? _Lionblaze padded up to Jayfeather.

"Hey Jayfeather, one of my kits has a bellyache can you do something?" Lionblaze meowed.

"Of course I can," Jayfeather meowed with some strange form of pride in his voice. "I'm the medicine cat." They headed to the nursery were Cinderheart and her kits lay. Jayfeather looked over the kits, then Poolkit groaned.

"So Poolkit has the stomachache, I'll go get some watermint," Jayfeather meowed. He padded back to his den and came back with the herb. When he returned, Lionblaze had left. "Hmm, Cinderheart, were did Lionblaze go?"

"He said he was thirsty so he went to the lake," Cinderheart meowed. Jayfeather nodded and gave Poolkit the herbs. He didn't believe that his brother was headed to the lake. He followed his brother's scent. He found him a few minutes later at the beach. _Maybe he was just getting a drink. _

He headed back to camp, he ran into Fireheart and Sandstorm on the way.

"Hey Fireheart, Sandstorm how are you?" Jayfeather asked.

"Hello Jayfeather, Sandstorm and I were just taking a walk around the forest," Fireheart meowed.

"It's good to see you smile, you've been a lot happier since Sagemind fixed your vision," Sandstorm commented.

"Well, when your able to see all the gifts, joys, and beauties of the world, you can't help but perk up," He meowed. "So what else are you doing?"

"We're going on a special search patrol with Lionblaze later, he says he found a trail of that mystery scent on you at the beach," Fireheart meowed.

"What!?" Jayfeather meowed alarmed. _So that's why Lionblaze was sniffing around at the beach, Half Moon must be scampering around there in her dreams, which means that, since she's in heat, she's dreaming that we… oh no. _"When are you going?"

"Around sun high tomorrow, want to come along" Sandstorm meowed.

"Sorry, as much as I want to go on a patrol with my favorite grandparents, I have duties to attend to," Jayfeather replied rapidly. Then he spun around and took off away from the former leader and his mate. _I have to warn Half Moon! _He rushed through the brush. He detected no one around. He approached the tunnel entrance. Entering the darkness. He proceeded into the tunnel. He follow Half Moon's wonderful scent, and his knowledge of the tunnels to find the den. He stepped onto the grass and flower covered cave. He quickly scanned it. He spotted Half Moon sleeping in a corner. The nest was rather large with lots of moss. He felt his cheeks heat up, knowing what all the extra space was for; he took a sip from the pool to calm him down. Then walked over to his unofficial sleeping mate. He pressed his nose to her cheek and nudged her.

"Come on love, wake up," he meowed softly, even when it was dire, he couldn't help but be calmed by her presence. She grumbled and curled up more. _So that's how you want to play it hu?_ He padded over to the pool and soaked some moss. Then he padded back over her, and positioned it over her head. Then, clenching his teeth, he spilled water all over her face.

"Ahhhh!" Half Moon cried jumping up. "What in the name of Starclan!"

She swung her head all around, trying to assess what happened. Her eyes fell onto Jayfeather. "What the Dark Forest Jay's Wing! You scared me out of my fur! I should tear you…apart….for…what… you've….oh." Her anger quickly diminishing as Jayfeather started to lick affectionately on her neck. She purred loudly at his sudden attention.

"Oh, Jay's Wing, that feels real nice," Half Moon purred. Jayfeather pulled away.

"Sorry, I needed to calm you down," Jayfeather meowed.

"Well that's one very efficient way of doing it."

"My love, have you been wandering the beaches in our dreams?"

"Yes, what, was that bad?"

"My brother has found the scent and will track you tomorrow,"

"Oh no,"

"You need to stay here, even in you sleep, until it passes. Then, and only then, will we be unseparate-able," Jayfeather meowed the last part with a little smirk.

"I look forward to it,"  
>Jayfeather cuddle with his soon-to-be mate before he left the tunnels. Knowing little of a par of eyes watching them, the eyes of an old enemy yet to come forth.<p>

So what did you think, R&R and take a guess at who the old enemy is, you won't find out till later but still. Ok so again R&R Read and review.


	13. Becoming Official

**Hey it's Wolf Master here. Sorry about not updating at all on this story but I've had load of homework and other crap like that. So any way here it is the next chapter to Fixing Hearts, R&R. P.S. I will be switching POVs for a couple of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or its characters, but I do own Sagemind, Sapphirekit, Rubykit, and Emeraldkit.**

Chapter 13: Becoming Official, Enemy observation

Jayfeather awoke the next day; he stretched and took a look around the medicine cat's den. He got up and padded out into the sunlight. _Ah_ he though as a glare hit his eyes _one bad thing about not being blind, light amounts now matter. _He turned his head to avoid the light as he made his way to the fresh kill pile; he found a plump mouse near the top of the pile. He grabbed it and sat down to eat it, he had to have enough energy, the patrol that searched for Half Moon left at sunhigh and he had to be able to draw they off. He grabbed another piece of prey from the pile and hastily ate it. He didn't have a Jay's Wing dream last night.

"Hunger, Jayfeather? Maybe you should go on a hunting patrol instead," Jayfeather turned his head to find Fireheart standing behind him smiling. Jayfeather chuckled.

"Maybe I should, but later. For now, I have to go on the patrol to find that rouge," Jayfeather meowed. Fireheart nodded. He started to turn, but stopped.

"By the way, Jayfeather," Jayfeather turned to look at the former leader. "I know why you want to go on the patrol." Jayfeather's eyes widened and he froze up. "It's great that you're willing to go so far to protect her." Fireheart looked over his shoulder towards Sandstorm. "I'd be doing the same thing if it were me." He padded away, Jayfeather let out a sigh of relief.

"Well he was a Starclan cat," Jayfeather started to pad away.

Lionblaze POV

Little did Jayfeather know that his brother was listening, from around a bramble nearby he hid.

"What are you up to brother, who is the cat you speak about? Whom ever it is, I **will **find out who." He turned and slipped away.

Unknown POV

"So, the Lion is oblivious to the jay's moon, well this is intriguing, I can use this,"

Normal POV

Jayfeather meet up with Lionblaze and the others for the patrol.

"Hey Jayfeather, ready to get going?" Squirrelflight meowed.

"Yea," The patrol set out. Jayfeather lead the way, taking them first to the canyon, then the edge of the lake, then near the edge of the territory. He took them all around the territory. Eventually they all figured that the rouge was gone. The patrol was at the abandoned twoleg place.  
>"Ok, the rouges not here, back to camp," Bramblestar meowed. The cats started to head back. Then Lionblaze nudged Jayfeather.<p>

"Hey, Jayfeather, what were you and Fireheart talking about?" Lionblaze asked.

"Nothing, he was just wondering if Starclan had sent me anything about the rouge, and how I was doing now that I can see," Jayfeather quickly meowed.

"Was that it?" Lionblaze pressed.

"Yeah," Lionblaze didn't by it, he pressed harder.

"Well I over heard something about protecting a cat?" Jayfeather eyes sparked worry for a heartbeat but vanished. His body didn't react. _Thank Starclan I've learned to control my emotions. _Jayfeather thought.

"Yeah I was talking about the cats of the clan, keeping them healthy,"

"Hmm, I guess we always have that concern, I'll talk to you later, ok?" Lionblaze meowed.

"Alright," Jayfeather meowed, Lionblaze paced ahead. Jayfeather had some concern; Lionblaze was getting too suspicious, he was asking to many questions. Jayfeather just hoped that his brother didn't dig to deep and discover something. He padded back to camp.

Lionblaze POV

Lionblaze padded through the camp. _What are you up to brother? _Lionblaze turned and saw Sagemind, Leafpool, and Fireheart talking. He started towards them. If anyone knew what was up with Jayfeather, Sagemind did.

"So, it looks like we will have enough fresh kill for bareleaf," Sagemind meowed.

"Sagemind," Sagemind turned to see Lionblaze. "Ah, Lionblaze, give me a moment." Sagemind turned to the group. "If you would excuse me?"

He and Lionblaze walked a short distance away from the other two cats.

"So, what would you like to discuss?" Sagemind asked.

"Sagemind, I want to ask about Jayfeather, he's been acting strange lately,"

"He's just concerned for the clan,"

"Are you sure?" Lionblaze doubted that Sagemind was telling him everything he was hiding something.

"Yes, I'm quite sure, nothing is wrong with your brother." Sagemind turned and padded off. _They're hiding something, and I'll have an easier time getting info form Jayfeather than I will from Sagemind. _

Normal POV

Jayfeather was in the medicine cat's den, counting the herb storage. _Ok, seems everything's fine. _He looked out side. It was near sun down. _It won't be long now Half Moon. _Jayfeather went back to his work, but he would stay awake that night. It was turning late and Jayfeather need to get going. He first checked to make sure everyone was asleep, especially Lionblaze, then he left through the barrier.

Lionblaze POV

Lionblaze opened one eye, stood up and padded after him. _I'll find out what you're hiding Jayfeather._ Lionblaze thought as he followed his brother. Jayfeather bobbed and weaved through the forest, Lionblaze wondered if Jayfeather was trying to loose him. Then, he stopped at the entrance to the tunnel. _What's he doing in there? He of all cats knows it's forbidden to enter. _Lionblaze tailed Jayfeather deep into the tunnels. Jayfeather seemed to know were he was going. _How does he know this place so well?_

Jayfeather/Lionblaze POV

_Finally,_ Jayfeather thought as he approached his and Half Moon's secret den. He came to a walk, he padded into the lush, grassy, cave. He looked around and spotted her white pelt. He padded up to her.

_What is he doing, who is that? _Lionblaze thought. He watched Jayfeather padded up and nuzzle the cat.

Half Moon groaned before shifting and looking up. A huge, naughty, smile spread across her muzzle. She stood up.

"Hey Jay's Wing, almost thought you were gonna ditch me."

_Who the Dark Forest is Jay's Wing. _Lionblaze watched from a corner in the entrance to the lush cave. Jayfeather purred and nuzzled her lovingly.

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world, Half Moon. I made a promise and I'm keeping it," Half Moon's smile got even larger as she pressed her body against his. Snaking her way around him. Smothering him in her warmth and sent. Jayfeather smiled as he breathed in her scent and enjoyed her warm body. He knew it would soon be a lot warmer in the cave some.

Lionblaze couldn't believe his eyes, this she cat was sliding all over him and he did nothing about it. Him, a medicine cat, was actually letting a she cat touch him. What in the world was happening?

Meanwhile, Jayfeather and Half Moon were sharing tongues. Then Half Moon pulled away and rolled over. Staring at him she meowed very seductively.

"Come get me, my mighty Sharpclaw."

"Yes, my Healer," Jayfeather promptly crawled on top of her.

Lionblaze POV  
><em>OH MY STARCLAN!<em> Lionblaze screemed in his mind. His maw was wide open at what he was watching. After five minutes he turned and ran. Screams and moans rang all around him, barely lowering as he looked for the exit. When he found it, he jumped out and ran at a breakneck pace towards the camp. Even though he was out of the noise in the cave, his horrified mind played them over and over in his ears. In the cave, however, a new power was conceived and Jayfeather and Half Moon's fates were intertwined forever.

Unknown POV

"Hahahahahahahahahah, this is perfect!" the shadowy figure laughed. "Now, not only will it be so much easier to get a hold of Half Moon, but now I can use Lionblaze against him. This is the best night ever! AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Well that's a cliffhanger for you. Sorry it took so long, school and all that. Plus I just got Assassin's Creed 3 so super excited plus soon getting Halo 4. Anyway, no guessing about who the enemy is. No spoilers but keep it to yourself if you think you know or say your not sure. Anywho please Read AND Review.**


	14. Please Don't tell

**Hey guys its Wolf here, I'd thought I'd give you guys another reason to keep reading. NEW CHAPTER. Read and Review please. Also to Half Moon, no not her a guest who commented, I have a lot on my plate and sorry for the wait. I am a poet and don't know it. Anyways on with the story.**

Chapter 14: Don't tell

Jayfeather woke up the next morning. He felt exhausted but, extremely happy and satisfied. He opened his blue eyes and saw white. White, white, white. Half Moon's face was right in his. He could feel her warm fur against his flank. He smiled widely as he remembered what happened last night. (For those of you who don't know, ask your parents to read chapter thirteen and tell you and for parents, tell them what nature calls it.) He raised head above to look out. It was near pre-dawn. He wasn't concerned; yet, he was still basking in his afterglow. He turned to the sleeping figure next to him, pressing his nose against her flank. Half Moon moaned cutely before opening her forest green eyes. She stared into his sky blue eyes, the both smiled before nuzzling each other.

"Morning love, sleep well?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes I did, I don't think there was a way not to sleep like a kit after our 'game' last night." Jayfeather chuckled.

"I agree with you on that one," Jayfeather, nuzzled his mate for a few more seconds before the realization hit him. It was pre-dawn! The clan would soon get up and he would have a hard time explaining were he had been! "Oh badger-dung! Half Moon, I've got to go now! Everyone will wonder were I am if I don't get back soon!"

"It's ok, go, I'll see you tonight," Half Moon meowed. Jayfeather spun and dashed through the barley lit tunnels. When Jayfeather found the exit. He jumped into the cool pre-dawn air. He shivered from the sudden change but ignored it as he pelted back to camp. He snuck into his den and laid down. When pre-dawn came, he could here the sounds of the clan waking up, the dawn patrol was getting ready, and the Fireheart was setting up the day's patrols. Wait, why is Fireheart setting up the patrols, that's Lionblaze's job. Jayfeather got up and padded out into the clearing. Fireheart looked at Jayfeather and smiled.

"Morning Jayfeather," He meowed.

"Morning," Jayfeather replied. "Where's Lionblaze, isn't he suppose to set up the patrols?"

"Yeah, but he told me to set them up today, I didn't argue. He looked like he had fought the Dark Forest again. His fur was matted, his muzzle was pale, he went straight to his den. I told him to go see you at dawn. Right when I said your name, his whole body twitched. I though he would fall over." Jayfeather was instantly concerned. Why was his brother acting so sick.

"Thank you, I'll go take a look at him right away," Jayfeather turned and went to the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather approached the entrance, and just before he entered. A pair of paws grabbed him and pulled him into some nearby brushes. Who ever pulled him down was strong, Jayfeather found himself pinned underneath the bush. He felt breathing on his face.

"Why did you do it? Why did you repeat her mistake? Why?" silence. "WHY JAYFEATHER WHY?" Jayfeather didn't say anything. He struggled against the attacker.

"Who are you? What do you want? What did I do?" Jayfeather growled at the cat. He got off Jayfeather. He stood up and sat down. "Now," Jayfeather meowed. "Who are you?"

Out of the shadow of the brush, Lionblaze emerged. Jayfeather gasped. Lionblaze stared at him with angry eyes.

"I saw you last night, in the tunnels," Lionblaze meowed softly. "Why did you do it? Why did you mate her? Why did you betray the medicine cat's code?" Jayfeather didn't respond at first, still in shock that his brother knew what happened.

"Don't tell," Jayfeather softly pleaded. "Please, don't tell anyone."

"And why not!" Lionblaze growled. "You betrayed the code, repeated our mother's mistake, and probably made that cat pregnant like our Leafpool was. Do you want to repeat her suffering, having to skulk around the clan, sneaking away to be with those kits? Or even they become clan cats and never see their mother again and their father be a disgrace!"

"Have you forgotten that Sagemind changed the code? Medicine cats can have kits! I can have a family; I can love her! But I need you to be quiet about it or," Jayfeather's body changed toe Jay's Wing. "I will cut off your tail, stuff it down your throat, and then drag you to Cinderheart and make her watch while I slowly cut you like Scourge did to Tigerstar. Then I will rejoin you and her in Starclan!" Lionblaze stood unaffected by the threat.

"We both still have our powers, I can't be defeated in battle, remember? I'm sorry for overreacting, I forgot the code had changed, but please, tell me why, I won't tell anyone about it." Jayfeather looked into his brother's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Fine, but remember, Jay's Wing doesn't care about you as much as I do, and I can still tear your mind apart." Jayfeather meowed. Lionblaze nodded, Jayfeather took a deep breath. "Do you remember Half Moon, from the ancient cats?" Lionblaze nodded again. "Well, when I was sent back in time. I was Jay's Wing, the cat who lead them to the mountains and the cat who Half Moon loved. During my time there, I fell in love with her. And unknown to me, Jay's Wing was the greatest warrior of all time. I am his reincarnation, just like you are Lion's Roar's reincarnation and Dovewing is Dove's Wing's reincarnation." Jayfeather paused to let his brother take it all in. "So now, thanks to Sagemind, Half Moon is alive and here, so, I went through with what I started so long ago and became her mate."

Lionblaze was silent. He looked at Jayfeather with uncertain eyes. Jayfeather could tell Lionblaze wasn't sure whether to be angry or amazed or even happy.

"Well," Lionblaze finally meowed. "That's great, I'm happy for you." Jayfeather was stunned, he could tell his brothers uncertainty but he respected his wishes. "I'm glad you found love, after all, you helped me find mine." Lionblaze felt after that.

Jayfeather, still stunned by what his brother said, silently went to his den, and sorted the herbs. Later he went to see Sagemind.

"Sagemind!" he called outside of his den. "Sagemind are you in there? Mother better not be in there to!"

"She's not," Sagemind meowed, yawning. "I was taking a nap, so what would you like?"

"I want you to talk to Lionblaze, tell him the whole story about me and Half Moon, he'll probably hear it better from you than me." Sagemind nodded.

"Lionblaze will hear it better from me, but he will better to you," Sagemind meowed. Jayfeather nodded. He looked at the sky, it was sun down. He knew Half Moon wouldn't be pregnant yet but he still wanted to check on her. He was about to leave camp when.

"Hey Jayfeather, long time no see, uh, I mean smell right brother?" Jayfeather froze, he slowly turned and there she was.

"Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather yowled and leaped at her, knocking her down. "I thought you had left for good!" Hollyleaf had left after the fight with the dark forest to 'find herself'. But everyone knew it was a way for her to get rid of the guilt.

"Hey Jayfeather, how have you been? Especially now that you can see," Jayfeather was baffled.

"How did you?"

"Sagemind filled me in as I entered camp. And I brought someone special." Hollyleaf stepped to the side and there was Fallen Leaves.

"Jay's Wing, how are you?" Fallen Leaves asked.

"Hello Fallen Leaves, did Hollyleaf find you in the tunnels?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes, she did, I told her a rather long and complex story about the past," Fallen Leaves responded.

"And yet, I understood it all," Hollyleaf added.

"Uh, okay, did anything else happen, anything I or Leafpool need to know?" Jayfeather asked questioningly.

"Not yet, no!" Hollyleaf answered.

"Well alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Jayfeather went to his den and settled in for the night. Half Moon could go a night without him.

Unknown POV

"Lion's Roar, Jay's Wing's kits and now Hollyleaf, hahahahahaha! Ohhhh will my luck ever run out. You will all suffer, and Jay's Wing, don't think because you told him means that your brother will be safe from me. And Hollyleaf, I think I still owe Fallen Leafs some revenge, but I think you'll do just fine as a warm up. And I might as well deliver my friends revenge for him while I'm at it. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

**Wow that was long, I was aiming for, longer chapters= better author, anyways, cliffhanger. Who could this foe be, what does he have against Jay's Wing and Fallen Leafs? Find out next chapter of Fixing Hearts. Please Read and Review. R&R, not rest and relaxation. But do that to. **


	15. Jay's Wing's Past, Half Moon's Pregnant

**Hello world of Fanfiction and loyal readers of Fixing Hearts. You Guys Rule!, Thank you for keeping me inspired to write and making my first story a success. Any way's to everyone, you will and will not be surprised at who this dark cat is. I'm glad it's not super obvious, a friend at school guessed it easy, so at least he can't tell anyone. And to rainclaw, READ THE FIRST CHAPTER! I've read the series I know Briarlight can't have kits, first chap explains why. And also now it's not Fishleap Any who, on with the story.**

Chapter 15: JW's Past, Half Moon's Pregnant. What did I get myself into?

Red everywhere, again. _Another dream_ Jayfeather thought, _more training_ The dream stared at the beach, Jay's Wing was waking up the shore with Fallen Leafs, they were talking about something.

"You have the funniest dreams Fallen Leafs," Jay's Wing meowed.

"I'm serious, I think that the ancestors gave me a vision!" Fallen Leafs pressed.

"Of a she cat? I don't think the ancestors care about who we mate with."

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true! She was beautiful. Black fur, green pools for eye, and the kindest softest voice," Fallen Leaf's started to daydream when Jay's Wing's paw brought him back to reality.

"Oww, what did you do that for? Fallen Leaf's whined.

"To stop you from day dreaming about your dream cat," Jay's Wing meowed snickering.

"Oh, and you don't think the same thing, except that she cat is white," Fallen Leafs meowed. Jay's Wing, caught off guard by the response, didn't see a rock in front of him and tripped. Fallen Leaf's crack up laughing. Jay's Wing growled.

"When I'm a sharpclaw, I'm gonna…" Jay's Wing never got to finish because just then, a large black cat came out of the brush and with a mighty roar attacked the two.

"Whoah!" Both cat's yowled as they jumped out of the way. The black cat turned and went after Fallen Leafs, the younger cat barely dodging, but was running out of beach.

"Jay's Wing! Help!" Fallen Leaf yowled. Jay's Wing charged at this cat, claws unsheathed. The cat merely back up and swatted Jay's Wing aside. Jay's Wing grounded in pain. He cracked his eyes to see the cat lumbering over him, preparing to strike. Jay's Wing clamped his eyes shut and awaited death. But then a yowl ran out as Fallen Leaf's tackled the black tom. He jumped off of the larger cat. A hiss came from the cat as he turned to face them.

"You will pay for that! You and Half Moon will pay Jay's Wing for interfering. And I have a debt to settle with you Fallen Leafs!" the cat hissed.

"I have no clue what you are talking about!" Fallen Leafs yowled. The cat hissed and fled.

The dream fades back to the red screen. Jayfeather watched in awe.

"That day, I vowed to become the strongest sharpclaw ever," Jay's Wing's voice rang. "And I did,"

"Why show me this?" Jayfeather questioned.

"To better understand my skills, you must understand my past and motive," the dream abruptly ends there.

Jayfeather wakes, free of pain or tiredness, just well rested. Jayfeather was surprised at the dream, no real fight skills from Jay's Wing. _Must have been while he was a soft paw_. Jayfeather thought as he left the medicine cats den. He padded out into the crisp pre-dawn air. He made his way to the fresh kill pile. He grabbed a large vole and dug in. _Half Moon will be hungry_, Jayfeather thought. _I'd should bring her something, I'll go hunting when I leave._ Jayfeather saw Bramblestar leading out a patrol, Jayfeather went up to him.

"Greetings Bramblestar, I'm going to head up check on my herb garden, try not to let anyone get hurt before I return. Also I'm going to go look for new herb patches while I'm out there so I'll be a while," Jayfeather meowed to the leader.

"Sure thing Jayfeather, just try to be back in camp before a little after sun-high," Bramblestar meowed back. Jayfeather nodded and left the camp. Rather than going north towards the garden, he headed for the tunnels. Jayfeather snagged a vole while on his way there. He got to the entrance and padded in, vole dangling from his jaw.

He got to the entrance to Half Moon's cave. He stopped to admire it, no matter how many times he saw it, he couldn't help but be amazed by the place. The flowers were in bloom around the area; however, it was the scene around his mate that stunned him. There she was lying asleep on the bed of moss. Beautiful flowers were all around it. The light singled out on her bed and it seemed like a trail of sparkles was leading down to her. He slowly padded up to her sleeping figure.

"Half Moon," Jayfeather whispered. "Time to get up." He nudged her flank, rousing her. Half Moon's eyes fluttered open, she slowly tilted her head to face Jayfeather.

"Jay's Wing?" she meowed. "Is that you?" Jayfeather pressed his muzzle against hers.

"Yes, it's me," He moved his head down to her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Half Moon asked.

"Checking to see if you're pregnant yet." Jayfeather pressed his ears to her stomach…. Du-dum….du-dum…du-dum, du-dum du-dum du-dum. _Four heart beats!_ he thought. _Three kits, I'm having THREE kit!_ Jayfeather backed away, a large smile across his muzzle.

"Half Moon," Jayfeather started. "Three, three kits." Half Moon's eyes widened.

"Three," she softly meowed. "Three kits, I'm pregnant with three kit, Jay's Wing I,"

"It's ok Half Moon, I'm happy to," Jayfeather began, but then his head was abruptly forced to the ground. He grunted when his head hit the ground, and his body fell down sideways with it.

"You," he heard Half Moon hiss. "You made me pregnant with THREE kit!" She hissed in his ears.

"But, but, but, isn't that what you wanted?" Jayfeather asked nervously. "You wanted kits, and three is great!"

"You are going to cause me so pain, when they come. I am going to rip your pelt off for that!" Half Moon hissed in a harsh tone. Jayfeather was paralyzed, he was to frightened by his mates rage to do anything. But then, when Half Moon raised her paw to strike, Jay's Wing kicked in. He immediately flung his weight the other way, rolling, causing the paw that held him to fly up and Half Moon lost balance. He quickly recovered and leaped at her. He tackled Half Moon, and pinned her down. She stared up at his blue eyes, and he stared back at her green eyes. Soon the rage and anger in them dissipated. Jayfeather got off of Half Moon.

"Sorry about trying to hurt you," Half Moon mewled.

"It's ok," Jayfeather meowed. "You're going to have mood swings, I just forgot about that and wasn't ready for it." Half Moon smiled and nuzzled him.

"Three fantastic kits, I'm happy,"

"Me too," Jayfeather and Half Moon just stayed there for a while before Jayfeather had to leave. As he got to the entrance.

"Jay's Wing," Half Moon called. Jayfeather turned around. "The kits are lucky to have a father like you." Jayfeather smiled and left.

Unknown POV

"Hummmm, know he knows what happened," the dark figure meowed. "No matter, he still does not know that I am coming for him." The figure smiled. "Hollyleaf," the hissed evily. "You are precious to Fallen Leafs, but a worth warrior. You'll make a fine addition to my collection. Hahahahaha!" The figure backed away into the black around it. "Soon, Jay's Wing, soon my revenge will take place."

**Well that a cliff hanger, who is the evil figure, only I know. Why does he want Fallen Leafs, only I know, and what army does he have planned for Jayfeather, Half Moon, Hollyleaf, and Fallen Leafs? ONLY I KNOW! Until next time. R&R.**


	16. Jay's Wing's Training

**Hey it's Wolf here. Sorry about not updating this over Christmas, I had writers block but am pressing on. I thought it was time to get back to some action and decided to make this chapter a series of fights, so enjoy the skills of Jay's Wing, the blood, and the backstory.**

Chapter 16: Jay's Wings training.

Jayfeather walk padded back into camp. He showed up just in time, nearly sunhigh. Jayfeather went about his duties and when it was sun down, he padded to his den to sleep.

…Red, again, he was in Jay's Wings memories. _Oh well, _he thought. _At least this is important._ The memory started with Jay's Wing, he was practicing his moves.

Jay's Wing jumped back, while at the same time, barely landing on balance.

"Whoa, badger dung, I've got to get this right," Jay's Wing hissed. He tried again. Again barely landing correctly. He started to do side flips, repeatedly landing, throwing himself into a flip. When he stopped, Jay's Wing stumbled a bit.

"Ok, enough of that for the day, lets try tree climbing," Jay's Wing meowed as he dashed to the tree, grabbing the bark in his claws, flinging himself up the tree. When he got on top of the branch, he quickly ran to the edge and leaped at the targets he had set up, a log in the air suspended by thick sticks underneath so it fell. With a yowl he attacked on of the logs, he landed on it aiming his claws for the top, throat, area. He missed but ignored it as he felt the sticks give and the log fell, he leaped at another, knocking it into another log. Jay's Wing back flipped, attempting to knock down a log with his hind paws but missed. He spun at the next log, doing a barrel roll in mid air, claw extended and at his side, slashed and knocked down the four logs he spun passed. Jay's Wing spotted a last long where the grass me the sand. He pelted to it and with a might yowl, tackled and took down the last target. He sat there panting. He looked back at his work. He quickly counted he had killed ten of the fifteen targets. He wasn't satisfied, logs are one thing, and but real cats are another, and not even being able yet to kill immobile targets was just sad. He was about to continue practicing on something else when.

"Jay's Wing, why are you doing this?" Jay's Wing spun to see, big, green, worried eyes tearing into him.

"Half Moon, what are you doing here?" Jay's Wing meowed.

"I was worried," Half Moon meowed. "You've been training your fur off."

"It's ok Half Moon, I'll be a sharp claw soon, so it will pay off," Jay's Wing responded.

"At what price?" Half Moon asked. "At the price of giving up one of the most care free and fun times in your life. Are you willing to waist it like this What if no one ever attacks, what if that cat never returns?" Jay's Wing didn't respond, he had never thought of this.

"I don't know, but….." He didn't have anything.

The memory faded and a new one started. Jay's Wing was positioned in the center of a fairly large clearing, surrounded by 15 rouges.

"Kill him!" One cried. Two of the rouges leaped at Jay's Wing. Jay's Wing immediately rolled dodging one. Jay's Wing could tell the second would land short he promptly forward flipped onto his back. The rouge landed right onto Jay's Wing's claws. The rouge yowled as he felt the claws dig into his exposed belly. Jay's Wing rolled, putting the rouge on the ground before replanting his claws into the rouges throat. The first rouge yowled as he lunged at Jay's Wing. Using the grip he had, Jay's Wing propelled himself at the rouge, throwing the body into the others behind them knocking them over. Jay's Wing tackled the rouge and ranked his claws down his belly, the rouge let out a cry of pain. Jay's Wing disengaged the wounded rouge, and side spun into a group of three rouges, slicing open their necks, blood immediately rushed out. Jay's Wing, now it a vantage point and no longer surrounded, went on the offensive. As the remaining rouges struggled to gain some sort of advantage. Jay's Wing leaped into the air and did an barrel rolled. (Like the one that ended chapter 11) Killing another two rouges and cutting the faces of two others. Leaping into the air, he landed on the back on another rouge, biting down on his neck. Jay's Wing threw his weight to the side, bringing the rouge down, then flinging the body at a group of three, tripping them up.

"Retreat!" The leader yelled, the remaining cat's disengaged then turned tail and fled. Jay's Wing stood where he was, panting. He smiled, he did very well. Then the thought came to him and he got his doubts. The attack was to good, to organized, to well executed. This was more than a band of rouges, someone was leading them. The memory faded.

Jayfeather woke in his den. He got up and went straight to the fresh kill pile, and picked out a fat mouse. He hurriedly ate.

"Hey Jayfeather," Lionblaze meowed, coming up behind Jayfeather.

"Hey Lionblaze, how you been?" Jayfeather asked.

"Good, Cinderheart and the kits are doing real well,"

"That's good to hear,"

"So, how have you been?" Lionblaze asked.

"I've been well, nothing bad from Starclan, and other medicine cat stuff," Jayfeather meowed.

"That great," Lionblaze replied. They finished eating and went their separate ways. Jayfeather needed more cobwebs. He headed out of camp to go look for some. Jayfeather was at the edge of were the forest meets the beach, when the landscape slowed down, the boarders of his site became clouded with fog. Jayfeather saw ghosted figures. The looked like Jay's Wing's training targets! He saw a ghosted cat leaping from target to target. _Jay's Wing!_ Jayfeather thought. It vanished. Jayfeather shook his head before moving on, heading back into the forest.

He was nearing the camp when, again, everything slowed down, the boarders of his site became clouded. There were three ghosted cats, walking and meowing.

"You should have finished it," one meowed.

"It's worth more to let them wait," the second meowed.

"So they can gather strength?" the third meowed.

"No, so they can suffer!" the second growled.

The vision disappeared. Jayfeather was baffled, second time it happened. He padded on wondering what was happening. He found some cobwebs and headed back to camp. He went about his duties, nothing much just healing a few scratches and he had to give one of the kits a herb for her bellyache. After that he decided to go to sleep.

He opened eyes to once again red; he was having the dreams again. He saw Jay's Wing and Stone Song talking.

"I'm telling you, this was an invasion," Jay's Wing meowed.

"Impossible, they were rouges," Stone Song meowed.

"Is it?" Jay's Wing questioned. "They were highly organized and knew were to strike, were to avoid."

"Are you suggesting that we have a traitor?"

"No, I'm suggesting a spy," Jay's Wing meowed. Stone Song was silent. He sighed.

"I'll look into it, just be ready incase they come back," Stone Song meowed. With that he padded away, leaving Jay's Wing alone.


	17. author alet

**Hey guys, listen Fixing Hearts is going to be put off till Summer or whenever my final are over. Its not on hold but I have my ideas but don't know how to say them. Plus, I have another story, not warriors, that I'm working on and want to finish before posting any of it. Minium for each chapter is 2000 words so it takes time. Plus school is in the 4****th**** quarter and I'm starting to lag in it. So, I'm taking a break till then, just be patent and I'll get back to work on this ASAP. Ok, thank you all for reading and reviewing, tell me you like it the sooner I'll get back to this.**

**P.S I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE IF I SHOULD RELEASE THE FIST 5 CHAPTERS OF MY POKEMON STORY EARLY. GO AND VOTE PLEASE.**


	18. The White Queen, Finding a Spy

**I'm back! Sorry for taking so long I couldn't think of anything to put in between the event that will happen in this chapter, I wanted one but couldn't think of it so here you go.**

Chapter 17: The White Queen, Searching for a Spy.

It had been six moons since his fateful night with Half Moon. Jayfeather was padding back into camp, his mouth full of marrow for the herb stores. He quickly sniffed over the herbs to check what they had. Everything but coltsfoot was full; he would go get some later.

"Hey Jayfeather," Lionblaze meowed from outside the den.

"Yeah, what," he replied.

"Spiderleg, Fireheart, Thornclaw and I are going on patrol, just to let you know," Lionblaze meowed.

"Thanks for letting me know," Jayfeather meowed back.

(Lionblaze POV)

Spiderleg was leading the patrol and they were nearing the old tunnels. For some reason, Lionblaze was a little nervous around them. But they passed by them with ease and headed towards the river clan boarder. Lionblaze padded up to Fireheart.

"So Firestaa, I mean Fireheart, has anything exciting happened?" Lionblaze meowed.

"Not really, but something will," Fireheart meowed with a smirk. Lionblaze cocked his head to the side.

"What?" he asked.

"You'll see, sooner than you think," Fireheart meowed. The patrol was heading back to camp when Spiderleg raised his signaled to stop.

"What's wrong?" Thornclaw meowed.

"I smell a cat, not familiar," Spiderleg meowed. Lionblaze raised his maw and sniffed the air, he smelt it to, but if was oddly familiar. Then a white she-cat padded out from behind a bush, panting. The patrol tensed, ready to jump on the rouge. She looked at them with her forest green eyes.

"Please, help me," She said before falling down. The patrol quickly gathered around her.

"Take her back to camp," Fireheart meowed. The others did not question. Lionblaze and Thornclaw got on both sides of the she-cat and carried her.

"Fireheart, go ahead and tell Jayfeather to get ready!" Lionblaze meowed quickly. Fireheart nodded and dashed off. Lionblaze fell as though he knew this cat, but couldn't put his nose on where.

(Jayfeather POV)

Jayfeather was resting in his den. He awoke when he was probed in the side. His head rose and he yawned. He made out Fireheart's scent before his eyes could finish adjusting.

"Jayfeather, you need to prepare! We found a rouge she-cat in need of help, she fainted and the others are bringing her here!" Fireheart meowed urgently. Jayfeather was instantly awake. He hopped up.

"Tell me about this she-cat," Jayfeather asked calmly.

"She had forest green eyes and a white pelt, she seemed a little large," Fireheart meowed. Jayfeather's eyes widened. _Half Moon!_

"Was she injured?" Jayfeather asked with slight worry in his voice.

"No, not that we could tell, she just came out from behind a bush, asked for help, then fainted," Fireheart meowed. Jayfeather nodded and got some borage leaves and lavender. He steeled himself for whatever was wrong with his mate. He wanted her safe, he silently begged Starclan for the strength not to fade.

Minutes later, Lionblaze and Thornclaw came in carrying the white she-cat. They laid her down, and, with every drop of will power he had, Jayfeather calmly began his examination. He already knew one part of her condition. After examining her, he found nothing wrong. _She must be going through some of the side affects of the kits and became very tired._ Jayfeather thought. He turned to the Bramblestar, who came because she was a rouge.

"Nothings wrong with her but," Jayfeather started.

"But what?" Bramblestar asked.

"She's carrying kits," Jayfeather meowed. Everyone was silent.

"So," Thornclaw started. "She's a queen."

"Yes, she's six moons pregnant," Jayfeather replied. A moan came from behind them. Jayfeather turned to see Half Moon trying to stand, but failing. He put a paw on her and pushed her down.

"Can I... can I….. can I stay here till my kits are born?" Half Moon asked.

"Do you know where you are?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes, I was listening while you took me here," Half Moon meowed.

"Let me think about it," Bramblestar meowed. Everyone left, leaving Jayfeather and Half Moon alone.

"Don't worry Half Moon, Bramblestar won't kick you out, especially since you're pregnant," Jayfeather meowed softly. She pressed her muzzle to his flank.

"I'm not worried about that, I was worried about the kits and having to have you hunt for me," Half Moon meowed.

"Thanks for thinking about me. I have to go. We'll chat later," Jayfeather meowed and left to do his daily duties.

(Dream Jay's Wing)

Jay's Wing stalked around the cave. Sniffing for clues about who might be the spy. Jay's Wing found a hole in the bottom of the cave. He followed it and found just a small hole. He signed are returned to the cave and saw Song Stone waiting.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"No," Jay's Wing signed. "That's the third tunnel to a hole. Aaarrghh how is this guy hiding. It's like he just knows everything,"

"Maybe we should investigate the cats rather than the cave," Stone Song meowed.

"Yeah, your right," Jay's Wing meowed.

Just then a yowl sliced through the cave. Jay's Wing dashes off and finds Broken Shadow cornered by three rouges. Jay's Wing lunged with a yowl onto on of the rouges. He spun and threw the cat away. Stone Song tackled one of the others and Jay's Wing tackled the other while Broken Shadow got away. Jay's Wing used his claws to cut open the rouge's neck. Stone Song bit down on the attacker's leg and threw him away. That cat turned and ran. Jay's Wing dashes off in pursuit.

"Jay's Wing! Wait up!" Stone Song yowled. Jay's Wing dashed between rocks as the rouge tried to shack him. Jay's Wing jump up onto a higher rock and leaped at the rouge. He tackled him and pined him down.

"Let go of me!" The rouge yowls.

"If you don't stop, I'll kill you now," Jay's Wing grabbed his neck with his teeth to prove his threat.

"What do you want?" The scared rouge wimpered.

"Answers," Stone Song meowed as he caught up. "And you are going to give us them."

**Well that took a while. Again sorry it took so long to update but I had just no idea where to go. Also, check out The Dark Prince and The Moon Lady on my profile. It's good, though some mess up's that will be corrected in the final version when I post it. Thanks again.**


	19. HELP!

**OK GUYS I AM COMPETLEY OUT OF IDEAS AND INSPIRATION SO I'M CONSCRIPTING YOU AS SLAVES FOR IDEAS! IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE SEND IN SOME REVIEWS WITH AN IDEA FOR AN EVENT OR CHAPTER! IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT A PM IS ALSO AN OPTION. PLEASE HELP!**


	20. The end

**Hey loyal readers, sorry it has taken so long for this to be updated but I've got a lot happening. I have almost no ideas on how to make the events in-between what I have planned to happen. I've got no ideas and I'm also trying to manage creating 3 other stories than this. They won't be posted anytime soon, well except for my Darkstalkers story ****Angels of the Earth****. Anyways on with the story. Also, sorry but this is the last chapter since I can not seam to get any new ideas, but if you guys read my other stories and ask, which I will allow, I might try to make the sequel. **

Chapter 18: Answers, now! The End

Jay's Wing held the rouge against the cave wall, his claws ready at the rouges throat. Stone Song approached the side of the whimpering cat.

"Now, your going to tell us everything we want to know, and we'll let you go," Stone Song meowed. The rouge looked up at Stone Song.

"Fine, just don't hurt me," he whined.

"Why are you attacking us?" Jay's Wing immediately asked.

"Land. We want the hunting grounds you have because ours are starting to run low. We travel place to place and take hunting grounds and move on when they run low," the rouge meowed.

"How is a group of raiders have such organization?" Stone Song asked.

"Some cat leads us, we go place to place following him, recruiting new rouges that we find along the way, he plans to attack when we encounter other groups," the rouge answered.

"And who is that leader?" Jay's Wing questioned sharply.

"I don't know, we just call him leader, but he has black fur and burning red eyes. He's bent on taking this place, something about a cat that lives here that hurt him somehow long ago. Name was something leaves," the rouge answered.

"So, it's an old grudge," Stone Song meowed.

"I'd be careful if I were you," the rouge meowed half haughtily. "If you keep scratching him, he'll come himself and slaughter all of you! No cat can hurt him!"

Jay's Wing leaned in until he was mere inches from the rouges face.

"Same here, now get out of my sight!" Jay's Wing growled shoving the rouge free. He quickly scrambled up and darted off.  
>"So, know anything about this?" Stone Song asked Jay's Wing. Jay's Wing started to pad towards the cave.<p>

"I have an idea what that grudge is," Jay's Wing meowed. Everything then faded.

(Jayfeather POV)

Jayfeather woke up with the dawn sun shining right into his face. He stretched before rising to his feet. He padded out into the clearing before a loud cry arose from the bramble. A black cat and several others came through the bramble and started to attacks.

"Destroy them!" The black cat yowled, obviously the leader. He looked at Jayfeather and hissed. "Jay's Wing! I've found you!"

Jayfeather felt himself change into Jay's Wing and leapt at the black cat. The cat rolled to dodge and tried swipe Jay's Wings legs. He flipped to the side and spun to face the cat, both hissing at each other while other Thunderclan warriors fought off the other attackers.

"Jay's Wing, my name is Mountain's Shadow, and you will die by my claws!" Mountain's Shadow growled.

"Bring it!" Jay's Wing growled.

"Scourge!" A yowl broke through their stand off. Fireheart jumped onto Mountain's Shadow and began clawing at him. The black cat rolled Fireheart off and slashed his flank. Fireheart yowled in pain when Jay's Wing took advantage of the distractions and attacked Mountains Shadow with several swipes to the flanks and hind. Mountain's Shadow moved away from the two and hissed.

"Do not insult me by calling me my weak descendant's name!" Mountain's Shadow hissed.

"You're his ancestor?" Fireheart meowed in shock.

"Yes, and now you, Jay's Wing, Fallen Shadow, and this whole clan will pay!" Mountain's Shadow cried. He rushed the two cats and knocked Fireheart away with a powerful paw to the muzzle. He turned to Jay's Wing and tried to claw his throat. Jay's Wing was a paw ahead and tackled Mountain's Shadow, he batted his claws at Mountain's Shadow's belly. The Black cat yowled and threw him off. "You, your mate, and your kits will pay for what you've done to me!"

"What have I done that is so horrible?" Jay's Wing questioned.

"You stole my mate! You helped Fallen Leaves! You've taken everything from me!" Mountain's Shadow yowled. Jay's Wing meowed in confusion. "Fallen Leaves mother was suppose to be my mother! The lose of her RUINED my father, Half Moon was going to me MY mate! Then you come along as sweep her away from me, then you protect Fallen Leaves! You will pay!" He lunged at Jay's Wing. Jay's Wing leapt back.

"I stole nothing! Half Moon was never yours and you can't blame Fallen Leaves for something that was never meant to be!" Jay's Wing yowled. Mountain Shadow was about to lung again when a familiar yowl pieced there hearing. It was Half Moon, in pain! Jay's Wing spun and saw her lying on the Nursery floor, panting and moaning. A realization hit him; the kits were coming. "Of all the mouse dung." Jay's Wing muttered under his breath. He turned back to Mountain's Shadow and saw the black cat was gone. Jay's Wing spun and saw him heading for Half Moon. Jay's Wing yowled and sprinted towards him, tackling the black cat. The two wrestled and clawed at each other.

"I'll kill you and your kits!" Mountain's Shadow growled.

"No, I'll kill you!" Jay's Wing yowled before his claw slashed through Mountain's Shadow's throat. The black cat gasped and backed up in shock, he gave one last hate filled glare at Jay's Wing before he fell and disappeared. Without their leader, the remaining invaders turned tail and ran. Jay's Wing rushed to Half Moon, changing back to Jayfeather. "My love! Are you alright?"

"I'm fiiiIIINNNE!" she yowled in pain. Leafpool rushed over with some herbs and shooed him out, knowing he'd get in the way. Jayfeather passed the nursery entrance nervously. A few moments later, Leafpool came out.

"She's fine, and so are the kits," she announced.

"Can I see them?" Jayfeather asked. His mother nodded and he rushed inside. He saw Half Moon and three little bungles of fur at her belly. "You did it Half Moon."

"No, we did it," Half Moon purred. "What should we name them?"

Jayfeather looked at the three kits. The first had a blue coat and blue eyes, the second had a red tinted coat and ember eyes and the third had a white coat with emerald green eyes.

"How about Sapphirekit for the blue kit?" Jayfeather proposed. Half Moon gave that one a lick on the head.

"Sounds perfect for her, can we name the second one Rubykit?" Half Moon asked.

"Sounds good to me, he has a fine name," Jayfeather purred. They looked at the white kit, her big emerald green eyes staring at her parents.

"How about for her, Emeraldkit?" Jayfeather meowed. Half Moon nuzzled him as an answer.

"Now, we're one big family," Jayfeather meowed, lying down with his new family.

**THE END**

**Look, I'm sorry but I had to cut it short. I ran out of ideas and barley finished this one. I will allow readers to comment on my other stories and ask for the sequel which probable will just be a one or two-shot. Later and again sorry. C**


End file.
